Rainy Days
by Kima-Mitsura
Summary: It was her favorite kind of weather. Was it by chance this foul-mouthed brat met Hellboy and company in one of the worst storms England has ever seen? Rated M for adult language and other things. Currently on hiatus.
1. One Stormy Afternoon

Rainy Days – A Hellboy fanfic

I got the idea while it was stormin' outside my dorm room. There was lightning and rain and maybe a little hail. It was fun! 'specially when I ran around outside and sang "Singin' in the Rain!"

Ahem, anyway, this is a Hellboy story, of course. However, I will not be using the live-action movies for appearances; I am using the Hellboy Animated appearances (Sean "Cheeks" Galloway equals win!). This takes place in 1994, about two years before Professor Broom Dies in the comics. Now, I realize John Myers appears only in the first "Hellboy" movie (which has Broom dying in 2004), but I think he's kinda silly and I like him, so he gets into this story too.

**EDIT:**

This story will be set in early March of 1994. Also note that I made the mistake of believing Professor Broom dies in _199__6_ when really it is May of _199__4_. I know better now because I am 100 times more of a Hellboy fan than when I started writing this story.

Thank you and please enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: Hellboy and all things Hellboy related belong to Mike Mignola, Dark Horse Comics, Tad Stones (because this story involves Hellboy Animated and Tad is the awesome in the Hellboy Animated series), Sean "Cheeks" Galloway (because he DESIGNED the characters in Hellboy Animated), and Guillermo Del Toro (because his movies turned me into a lover of the Hellboy series! X3).**

**Warning: Bad language. No other things at this moment in time, but that may change as the chapters go on.**

Summary: It was her favorite kind of weather. Was it by chance this foul-mouthed brat met Hellboy and company in one of the worst storms England has ever seen? Rated M for adult language.

-

--

-

"Of all the days Manning had to pick to go on a mission, he had to pick this one..." An angry secret agent muttered as he stood next to an over-sized, canvas-covered truck bed. It was raining heavily and everyone involved was one of three things: damp, soggy, or absolutely drenched. This angry agent happened to be the third, along with the cigarette the hung limply and unlit from his lips. Despite the horrible taste, it was solely by pride he held the cigarette in his mouth. This agent was a legend and considered a myth for the past fifty years of his existence: Hellboy, the half-demon, half-human brought to the United States government in December of 1944. Hellboy was tall, standing just short of seven feet, sported a pair of filed-down horns on his forehead, had a pair of piercing golden eyes, a long prehensile tail, cloven hooves for feet and bright red skin flecked with darker red, much like a human with freckles. Hellboy's tail twitched irritably as his closest friend, named Abe, nicknamed Blue, approached him.

"Oh, it isn't so bad. At least it isn't-" Abe started. He was abruptly interrupted by the bright flash of lightning and a deafening boom almost half a second later. After a small pause, Abe resumed his statement, "Never mind." Hellboy growled angrily and slowly sawed his way through the tobacco stick and his teeth ground together in his frustration.

Abe sighed at his response and continued to enjoy the rain. Abe, full name: Abraham Sapien. He was discovered alive in a secret chamber of St. Trinian's Foundling Hospital in Washington with no prior memory to his being discovered; he was named Abraham for the date that was posted on a plaque on the outside of his tank: April 14, 1865, the same day Abraham Lincoln was assassinated. Abraham is much like Hellboy: completely different from normal humans, especially because of his appearance. First off, he has gills, a blue-green skin complexion with spots and stripes of dark blue on his head, nose, lower lip and chin, shoulders, legs and back. His ears are narrow and pointed and his all-white-blue eyes are often half-lidded. He also has filmy fins on his chin, forearms, and in between his fingers and toes, for better movement through the water. He is a fish man, you see, but a very intellectual, empathic fish man that has become an invaluable member to the BPRD and Hellboy's closest companion.

"Perfect! Just perfect!" Hellboy shouted, finally grabbing the cigarette from his mouth and dumping it in one of the trash receptacles his fellow agent put out for him. He folded his arms over his chest, his right arm over his left, and glared out into the rain. Abe patted Hellboy on the back and gave him a "there, there" of comfort. Abe didn't mind the rain, he slept in a tank, after all, and the heavy humidity and rain pouring over him made it so much easier for him to breathe.

"Look on the bright side, Red. The entity we're looking for only comes out during a storm or when it rains or mists. The sooner we catch this entity, the sooner you get out of the rain." Hellboy couldn't help but smile at that; catching a monster usually meant beating them, and beating the crap out of monsters was his job. Most of the time, monsters didn't even need to be beaten into submission, Hellboy just liked hitting things.

"Meh...I guess...but did it have to be raining so damn hard?" Hellboy whined. One of the newer agents, named John Myers, walked in on this part of the conversation with an umbrella and a fair-sized box of various monster-fighting knick-knacks and another full of files.

"That's Mother Nature for you." Myers said as he passed. Hellboy pouted at his comment and Abe chuckled slightly at Myers' attempt at humoring the red agent. Myers shrugged and set down the box of junk and held out the box of files to Abe, the umbrella staying over the files to keep them from getting wet as Myers took the brunt force of the rain.

"So Blue, what exactly are we looking for?" Hellboy asked, flipping the subject to another spot. Even though he'd already gotten a briefing on the mission, he was half-asleep when it was first given to him.

"A nymph. She has been seen causing havoc around these places with floods, power outages, death of crops, plagues, and still-born animals by the dozens." Abe answered, "There have also been reports of people shredded to pieces with bits of bark and various natural paraphernalia embedded in their corpses. The nymph is believed to be the cause of that, too." Hellboy couldn't help but wonder why the nymph of all creatures, typically peaceful and never any trouble to the paranormal investigators, let alone normal humans, would suddenly rise up with such horrible abilities.

"One Helluva nymph." Hellboy commented simply. Most of the time, he never worried about facing against a monster, but in complimenting a case without even facing the creature? Almost unheard of. Perhaps it was the fact he'd only faced three nymphs before, but they scurried away when he told them to, never causing any more problems, but this one seemed to be a bat out of hell by Hellboy's standards.

"And that is precisely why we are meeting the new BPRD recruit here to catch this creature." Abe said. Abe's gills fluttered gently as he searched through the boxed files and Myers winced in the bitter cold rain; oh how he wished Abe would hurry up.

"You don't say. So, who is this kid?" Hellboy asked, peeking over his broad shoulder to look at his fishy friend; his tail flicked and twitched slightly in interest.

"Her file said her alias was 'Demina', no records as to her actual name, and she is quite the...er...spark." Abe said as he glanced through a file, trying to find the right words. Hellboy quirked an eyebrow in interest, silently asking Abe to continue. "There isn't much; five feet tall, yellow-green eyes, dark brown hair, though she tends to dye it, and talents in drawing, martial arts, and rock climbing. It says she has quite the temper and is often in a bad mood. She never had a comfortable relationship with her parents and has even gotten in trouble for once electrocuting her boss." Hellboy laughed at the last part of Abe's statement.

"Is that why the squirt is being transferred to the BPRD?" Hellboy asked, still laughing.

"Actually, yes. I think it is." Abe admitted. Hellboy paused a moment before sputtering back into fits of laughter; Abe shook his head, he never seemed to find anything amusing like Hellboy did. Then Abe's fishy eyes spotted a vehicle in the distance. "Ah! There's her caravan now!" Abe replaced the folders in the box and Myers gratefully held the umbrella over his head, especially since he was already soaked to the bone, as he jogged around to the driver's side of the vehicle, box tucked under his arm. Hellboy wiped away the tears brought on by laughing and hopped into the back end of the large truck. Abe jumped into the passenger's side and watched the other vehicle as the trucked started forward.

--!--

It was not long before the two vehicles stopped next to each other and the driver of the caravan rolled down his window and shouted at Myers. Myers quickly rolled down his window and yelled back at the other driver. The rain was falling so hard now, that it made it difficult for two people to even yell a conversation at each other. Hellboy poked his head out the back of the truck and snuck around the side where nobody could see him, and then around the front.

"Hey! Is Big Red inside?" The second driver shouted. Hellboy knew that voice! He also knew the face that it belonged to.

"Jimmy! How long has it been?" Hellboy shouted through the rain. He went right up to the window and casually looked inside. Whoever was in the passenger seat jumped clear out of their skin when they saw Hellboy; the driver, named Jim Sugg, just grinned at the red demon.

"I'd say about...ten or so years?" (1) Jim said as he placed his elbow in the open window space.

"Good to see ya Jim! How's the ghost hunting business treating you?" Hellboy asked curiously. He blinked often to keep the constant downpour out of his eyes. Jim, you see, was and still is a ghost hunter; not for profit, but more because he has an ability to see apparitions and has connections to spirit mediums and the like.

"Fine, fine. Too bad I can't say the same for Demi." Jim answered. He took his thumb and flicked it back behind him. Hellboy gave his old friend a confused look.

"'Demi'?" The red man asked.

"Demina. She likes shutting herself away, probably because nobody really respects her space." Sugg answered, nodding his head towards the back of the truck this time.

"Oh...speakin' of, where is the little squirt anyhow?" Hellboy asked, looking around Jim at the passenger next to him. The passenger, who had only just gotten over his surprise of seeing Hellboy, jumped again when his and the demon's eyes met. Suddenly there was a loud bang as the truck's back door was flung open with immense force. A small hand grabbed the corner of the truck and then the wet, glaring face of a young woman turned to face them.

"I'm not 'little' you big red monkey!" The female shouted with a slight English accent. She was small, about five foot nothing, with black and neon blue (obviously dyed) short, choppy hair, livid yellow-green eyes, and a grimace on her pale-skinned face. Hellboy wasn't too impressed.

"So you aren't." He muttered under the rain. The girl huffed and hopped out of the truck, getting her black combat jackboots muddy in the wet dirt road, and marched through the heavy rain and sucking mud. She paused about four feet from Hellboy and sized him up, hoof to horn. Hellboy did the same; now that she was out of the truck, he was able to get a decent glimpse of her. Her camo-pattern jacket was thick and buttoned tight against the cold, even though it only ended an inch beneath her breasts and was near ineffectual at best. She wore a thick black, long-sleeve turtleneck shirt, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of camo-patterned pants that tucked into her black, and now muddy, jackboots.

"You must be Hellboy. Jimmy's told me _all_ about _you_." The female said bitterly as she glared defiantly at Hellboy. He smirked; this girl had some spunk to be able to spit hate and venom through this kind of downpour, he liked spunk.

"And you must be this 'Demina' nobody seems to know anything about." Hellboy remarked, stuffing his left hand in one of his coat pockets and casually leaning back on his heels as his right hand swung slightly from the motion. Demina growled and her glare grew fiercer, if it actually could that is.

"Like I want them to! I hate humans. I hate being a human! Clumped with things like _them_!" Demina shouted and whipped her head at Jim, who flinched slightly. Hellboy's eyebrows flew up to meet his horns; he knew Jim wasn't an easy guy to startle. "It's disgusting!" Demina spat angrily, her accent coming through especially strong in her rage. Abe chose this moment to chime in from his side of the BPRD vehicle.

"Well, perhaps if you learned some manners-" Abe started, slightly irritated at the small, vicious girl.

"Can it egg-sucker! I don't give a shit." Demina growled, causing the fish man to fall back and blink in surprise. Never once has anyone other than Hellboy ever said anything so vulgar directly at him. Demina marched back to the back of her caravan and hopped in before slamming the truck's back door with as much force as she had used when coming out. Hellboy glared after the girl. Nobody got away with calling Abe an egg-sucker in front of him.

--!--

Later, when the BPRD and their European contacts had finished setting up a base camp, Hellboy sat on a strong bench that buckled slightly under his surprisingly great weight. He had a towel around his neck and was wearing a black tee-shirt; without it, he may get a lot of unnecessary stares from everyone and with it, at least he kept a little warm without having to sit in his sopping wet trench coat. Demina was sitting across from him, sideways on the bench, scowling with her arms folded and her knees pulled up in front of her. She had chosen not to use her towel and so her normally spiky hairstyle was slightly slumped from the wet. Neither of the two tried to form a conversation.

"Crap I'm bored...I wish Liz was here..." Hellboy muttered, wiping the towel across his horns. Demina's eyes flicked in his general direction as she was removing her gloves.

"Liz who?" She asked. Hellboy lowered the towel and looked blankly at her. His tail twitched and betrayed his slight irritation from her calling Abe an egg-sucker just short of an hour ago.

"Sherman. And why do you care?" Hellboy asked, his tone even. Demina turned her eyes to focus forward again and smirked.

"I remember Lizzy." She murmured, catching the red man's interest.

"How?" He asked suspiciously.

"I met her on a mission to a power plant in Bermuda." Demina answered with slight smugness in her voice. Hellboy's eyebrows rose faintly; bells rang in his head like the Notre Dame church in France.

"Oh yeah...Liz told me about that one. I didn't think it was _you_ she was talking about. Mentioned a different name..." Hellboy said, "Deedee? Delilah? Dayna?" He rifled through several names and Demina's eyes widened in slight horror, hoping he'd forget one specific name. "Oh yeah! It was Daphne!" Hellboy smiled in remembrance. Hellboy never was too good at remembering names, but he'd scored well today.

"Fuck..." Demina growled under her breath, looking at the wall beside her. Hellboy grinned mischievously.

"What? You mean your name is actually-?"

"Shut up! It is not! I fucking _hate_ that name and the people that gave it to me!" Demina hissed furiously, cutting off Hellboy's question. She stood to her full height and looked oddly menacing to the red demon, causing his grin to be replaced by a small line for a mouth and his bows to rise again. Demina fumed for a moment before huffing and returning to her previous position, only now with her arms wrapped tight around her legs.

"You hate your parents?" Hellboy asked. His tone was neither curious, nor teasing, or even angry, but more concerned than anything else. Demina was silent for a minute before she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes." She answered. Her eyebrows, previously knitted in anger, moved into a saddened slope and her eyes seemed to lose their fierce shine. Hellboy was quiet and watched the girl; she seemed to be debating with herself.

"Why?" He finally asked. Demina's expression flipped back into anger and she turned her head back to face the wall. Hellboy deadpanned. "I'll take that as a 'maybe later Hellboy, I'm in a sour mood right now.'" He said smartly. For one reason or another, Demina's mood swings just ticked him off.

"How 'bout never because I'm always in a sour mood?" Demina said bluntly. She turned to look at Hellboy with a glare before returning to staring to the front. Her eyes glazed slightly as she continued, "My story's my story. Back off." Hellboy was slightly surprised but took her weak apology anyway.

"Fine, fine..." Hellboy said as he took the towel and set it on a nearby coat hook. It was quiet for another minute, then two, then five. Demina just seemed to be in her own little world and Hellboy would go between checking to see if he had everything in his utility belt and keeping an eye on the girl with two personalities. Suddenly, Myers appeared in the doorway, drenched in rain, and caught the attention of Hellboy and Demina.

"She's here! Everybody out!" He shouted. Hellboy smirked; this mission was finally getting interesting. He pulled on his semi-dry coat and made sure his favorite gun, the Samaritan, was holstered at his right hip. Demina quickly stood and donned her gloves.

"Get the lead out D. We got a Nymph to catch." Hellboy said before running out into the rain. Demina scowled slightly at him and followed at a hasty trot.

"Fucking _fantastic_..." (2) She muttered; the rain was even heavier now than before and lightning was crashing loudly above their heads. Fighting this nymph would not be an easy venture.

-

--

-

(1) Page 176 in "Hellboy: Unnatural Selection" by Tim Lebbon - it says that Hellboy last met Jim in 1984, thus giving me a perfect time to work with my plot.

(2) Originally said by Hidan in Ninjagrrl's "The Prettiest Princess" (Story, plot, & original idea © Ninjagrrl here on FF, Hidan © Masashi Kishimoto-dono); forgive me, it's just a funny line and I got the idea from reading the story...again.

Alright! That was fun! Review or whatever, I need to start the next chapter. Bye!


	2. Some Days

Rainy Days – A Hellboy Fanfic

Yay, chapter two! Please R & R! I plan to answer any and all questions I receive either here in the above Author comments or down at the end of the chapter.

As a response to Fortune Zyne: Oh don't worry. It's coming. (Not telling anybody else what it is; FZ is the only one who needs to get it.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the plot and Demina. Hellboy and friends (and especially their appearances) all belong to Tad Stones, Mike Mignola, Dark Horse Comics, Sean "Cheeks" Galloway, and Guillermo Del Toro. Should I credit Selma Blair for inspiring me to make Demina? Well, I'll credit her, Ron Perlman and Doug Jones for being the voices of the animated characters and the bodies of the live-action characters (AT LEAST. Ron made Hellboy come alive, Selma was...Selma, but it was awesome, and Doug Jones deserves to be placed on a throne next to God Almighty! He is the greatest multiple-role-playing actor I have ever seen!).**

**Warning: Mature language, violence and bloody stuffs! :D ...okay not so much on the blood. But there will be!**

Summary: It was her favorite kind of weather. Was it by chance this foul-mouthed brat met Hellboy and company in one of the worst storms England has ever seen? Rated M for adult language.

-

--

-

"Aww crap...Isn't there _any_ bit of dry land left?" Hellboy groaned as he, Abe, several gun-bearing agents, and Demina trudged through the sleet and mud. Demina, who was leading the way, whirled her head to face Hellboy with a grimace on her face.

"Suck it up, you big red git!" Demina shouted over the rain, "Only dry land here is the dirt tracked into the trucks." The girl then turned forward again and smoothly marched through the wet earth, she was used to such dank weather and the consequences it had on the exposed forest ground.

"What'd you call me?!" Hellboy shouted back. His tail lashed angrily, almost hitting Myers clear across the face, and glared daggers into the back of Demina's black-and-blue-haired head. Having hooves made this a very bad terrain for Hellboy; he kept slipping and plunging into deeper pockets of mud while everyone behind him learned from example where not to tread. Hellboy's hoofed feet also made it difficult to get decent traction on the solid rocks and the slick mud to catch up to Demina enough to actually injure her with a fist rather than words. '_Damn! She deserves a few knocks to that multi-colored head of hers!_' Hell boy thought angrily as Demina smoothly crested the top of the hill and froze in place.

"Not now, Red. Look over there." Abe said as he placed a hand on Hellboy's shoulder and pointed to a figure. A really big and foreboding figure. Hellboy scrambled to the top of the hill, stared out at the thing and whistled, impressed by the sheer size of the nymph.

"Sweet Jesus..." Myers said, barely audible over the fierce rains, winds and flying debris.

"Sweet nothing, that's a pissed off Hyades." Demina said, her eyes wide with actual fear. Hellboy blinked in surprise at the small female and turned to look at the creature before them. This creature looked like a woman, but she was transparent, clearly made of water, and she screamed angrily, almost painfully. Her watery body seemed to be filled with all sorts of debris, natural and synthetic, and blackened by whatever filth she'd encountered. It would not be far off the mark for someone to say this nymph was furious for that reason alone.

"Hiya-what?" One of the agents said as he crested the hill, gun drawn.

"_Hyades_. In Greek myth, they are the daughters of Hyas and Boeotia and are known as a sisterhood of nymphs that bring rain in mourning for their dead sibling Hyas. But why is there only one?" Abe wondered aloud his hairless brows moving together ever-so-slightly in thought.

"And why is she so angry?" Hellboy added, pulling out his Samaritan and flipping it open. It was loaded with bullets especially formulated for elemental beings, some of the ingredients being white oak, mock 

orange, iron shavings, clove leaves; "the works," as Hellboy would say. He smirked in satisfaction as he clicked the gun shut and replaced it in its holster; if those bullets didn't kill the creature, they'd sure as Hell hurt.

"That's it!" Demina exclaimed, catching Abe and Hellboy's attention, "That explains everything! Guys, this isn't just one nymph; I think this is the entire Hyades sisterhood put together!" Hellboy's yellow eyes turned to her incredulously, Myers' and the other two agents' eyes bugged slightly, and Abe's sideways eyelids blinked quickly; she'd beaten him to the punch. Her assumption of the situation hit a bull's eye.

"Really?!" One of the agents asked in disbelief. Demina nodded and started walking down the hill towards the nymphs, careful not to catch the mythical beings' attention; Hellboy, Abe and two agents wielding the bigger guns followed.

"Yes! The Hyades are a sub-group of the Naiads – water nymphs – typically associated with rain. I think they may be trying to get revenge on the Greek god Apollo. Something they've been dying to do for a while now." Demina finished, looking over her shoulder at the following company. Abe nodded in agreement and deterred his gaze back towards the lumbering aquatic giant.

"Why Apollo?" Hellboy asked loudly; the storm was much fiercer now that they were getting closer to the watery beast. Demina turned her gold-green eyes to him, for once not in a glare.

"One of the Hyades is Coronis. She was one of Apollo's lovers, but she fell in love with Ischys, son of Elatus, and had a secret affair. Coronis' familiar, the crow, told Apollo that she was having an affair and unjustly scorched the crow's feathers black and turned Coronis herself into a black-feathered crow." Demina said before returning her attention to the front, "Apollo asked his sister to kill Coronis because he couldn't do it himself." She stopped and gulped in nervousness as she saw the sheer size of the nymph conglomerate. "My thought is that her sisters got together and are trying to get Apollo to appear for revenge."

"It seems to make the most sense." Abe said as he equipped his semi-automatic pistol with specially-made bullets, identical to Hellboy's but in a smaller caliber. The agents did the same for the bigger guns as Demina clenched and unclenched her fists. Hellboy pulled out his Samaritan as he ran one stone 

finger on the outside of one of his pouches; inside was a lucky marzipan skull he'd gotten from his last mission to Mexico. He hoped it'd help him out on this mission.

"Well, we can't let that happen, can we?" Hellboy said smugly as he watched the giant screeching nymph cautiously. The being was how writhing and smashing trees, collecting more debris in her form, and screeching several very angry things in ancient Greek. Sparks flew from Demina's fists and soon engulfed her arms in sharp electric sweeps. Abe and Hellboy watched as her hair rose despite the rain; small snaps and crackles of electricity flew between her follicles and reached upward in long, jagged arcs before snapping apart. She smirked when her eyes glowed a white-blue and electricity moved in a smooth current over her torso and arms.

"Fuck no." Demina said confidently. An electrokinetic had the advantage over a water element.

--!-- (A/N: Ooh! Drama!)

"Fuck!" Demina cursed as a large piece of tree slammed into her side and knocked her onto her back. Hellboy and Abe were trying to dodge the trees, branches, and various human creations the furious water elemental was throwing. Hellboy fired off a full round – four bullets – from his Samaritan before having to duck beneath an old, rusty bicycle flying through the air. Abe managed to fire off an entire round from his semi-automatic before having to dance around arrows of iron piping and steel rebar to get to cover.

"Come on, D! Get off your ass!" Hellboy shouted as he ducked to avoid an uprooted trunk and fired another bullet from his freshly-reloaded hand-held miniature cannon.

"Screw you!" Demina shouted in response, zapping the tree with enough electricity to blow a hole through it. She pried herself free and shot long bolts of white lightning at the nymph conglomerate before ducking behind a tree where Abe was reloading his gun. "Abe, what do we do?" She asked as she crouched next to the fish man.

"How should I know? I've never faced a giant force of nature before, let alone something like this." Abe admitted as his gun clicked loudly when the cartridge was secured. The ground beneath the two rumbled and the tree they were hiding behind was viciously ripped from the earth by a giant, watery, 

tentacle-like limb. Abe and Demina both stared up in awe as the tree went flying nearly a half-mile – or so Demina believed – and the huge water-creature towered over them like the skyscrapers of New York.

"Oh shit..." Demina muttered before rushing herself and Abe out of the way of a deadly, pink and yellow BW Bug, a mountainous pillar of wood, and the resulting pins, needles and shrapnel from the impact. Abe lost hold of his gun when he tripped over an uprooted tangle of tree stumps and landed hard on his side; Demina skidded to a halt between Abe and the water elemental. She drew up a shield of electricity and the organic debris disintegrated on impact; the inorganic pieces were deflected to the sides. The nymph screeched and glared at the electrokinetic. In the back of her mind, Demina was wondering what happened to Hellboy and the two giant guns from before and why she wasn't having flashbacks like most people do when they're about to die.

"Evil creatures!" the nymph said, the first English she'd spoken yet, "Leave my mountains and you shall be spared!" Demina briefly considered the offer before the back of something big and red blocked her sight of the elemental. Hellboy had lost his coat when a tree pinned it deep into the ground and his shirt was torn nearly to shreds by the various objects flying through the air, though his back was nearly scratch-free; sometimes it paid to have a hide as tough as a rhino's.

"Thanks for the offer, but no." Hellboy said as he fired off a full round from one of the large guns from before. When the bullets pierced into the "flesh" of the being, she screamed loud and long before swiping her limbs at the three agents, Hellboy in particular.

"Then die, spawn of Hades!" The being shouted. Demina ran to the left, Abe to the right, and Hellboy punched through the watery limb and the debris in it. At least, he did until he was scooped up in a rogue reel of rope and wire and hauled high into the air by the mythological creature.

"Aw, crap!" He cursed loudly. He could feel the thin, rusty wires dig in to his skin, slowly sawing its way to the muscle and blood beneath and boy did it hurt. Hellboy was ripped through the air by the Hyades' limb and she fiercely slammed him face-first into every tree she could. As she was throwing him through the forest, her limbs and body soon started to melt away and disintegrate; the bullets were finally taking affect.

"Hellboy!" Abe shouted worriedly as his friend flew around in the quickly vanishing limb. Even after several thousand pounds of water lost into the earth, the Hyades conglomerate still had some form and 

continued to throttle the red demon to and fro. Hellboy was extremely grateful he was made of tougher stuff than normal people.

"Shit!" Demina shouted as she sprinted towards the feet of the being. She could only think of one thing to get the red monkey out of this situation. "Brace yourself, Red!!" She shouted as she plunged her two hands as deep as she could into the watery flesh and concentrated. Demina focused hard on her inner electric generator and pumped out as much electricity as she could muster. The sound of four female voices could be heard shrieking in pain – both as one and of their own voice – as Demina summoned up as much electricity as she could. Demina cringed and twitched as her own muscles started reacting to the massive amount of electricity; she prayed the being would fall apart soon.

Abe watched helplessly from the sidelines; Demina's electrokinetic abilities were akin to Liz's pyrokinetics: gigantic, powerful, wild and untamed, but caged in such a small frame. However bad it appeared to be for Demina, the Hyades were much worse off: they all had partially separated, looking very much like a hydra, and their bodies of water soaked up the electricity, retaining it and causing an immense amount of pain, Abe was sure of it. Hellboy had now flown free of the Hyades' grasp and landed not a yard away from Abe. The red demon quickly untangled himself from the rope and wire and grabbed Abe's loaded gun from the ground.

"This is gonna hurt." Hellboy said as he fired every bullet in the gun's magazine. Almost all of the bullets flew true and buried themselves deep into the bodies of the four nymphs, causing the whole conglomeration to explode apart from the impacts. Demina still fired off electricity as the Hyades fell apart in water droplets and slowed when she realized the beast was gone. She fell to her knees and brought her arms to wrap around her shoulders. Demina's body convulsed in small twitches until she managed to emit all of her excess electricity into the muddy ground around her. She lay still for a moment before rolling onto her back and letting out a deep sigh of relief. She rolled her head to the side as she heard Hellboy's hooves struggle through the saturated muddy ground and Abe smoothly run over it to where she was laying.

"Y'alright?" She asked Hellboy and Abe; she let her English accent through. Both nodded and Abe helped Demina regain her footing. She zapped him with a small amount of electricity when she was standing upright. "Sorry. Static." Abe merely waved it off as an accident.

"You okay, kid?" Hellboy said when he finally reached where Demina and Abe stood.

"I've been worse. At least I saved your ass, git." Demina answered – still accented – as she pulled a half-full pack of cigarettes and a pitch black Zippo lighter from her jacket.

"Do me a favor and never call me a frickin' 'git' again." Hellboy said as Demina placed the cigarette in her mouth and lit the end. She sent him a glare before taking a smooth drag on the stick of nicotine and letting the smoke out from between her lips.

"I'll think about it." She finally said. The three gathered up whatever items they and their team had lost and headed back towards the hill where Myers and the others were waiting.

-

--

-

Yay! That was fun! It took me forever to think of a way to end the fight between team Hellboy and the Hyades being, but I did it!

Btw, the Hyades are actual mythological beings. Look it up on Wiki. The only thing I don't know is whether or not they _can_ turn into a single being of almighty power. If anyone can find that they can't...well, too bad. I already wrote up the chapter and I don't wanna write any more.

Reviews are nice! So far I have none. TT I only got an email from Fortune Zyne and they were just pointing out the fact that Demina needs her ass to be kicked. Hard. So please, feel free to review, question, whatever, just give me some kind of feedback okay?

Ja ne, minna.


	3. Talk Over Cocoa

Rainy Days – A Hellboy Fanfic

And so, by popular demand, chapter three is complete! (Sorry it's a little late...)

Gah! I feel like an idiot! I got totally mixed up! New information I have discovered reveals that Professor Broom actually dies in _1994_ NOT _1996_. I am an idiot...my "Hellboy: The Companion" book is on its way, so I'll be able to correctly identify events and center my story around a specific time of the year. PLEASE FORGIVE MY FOOLISHNESS!! T-T

Writing this was fun, especially when I was writing for Demina's accent! When you get to those parts, just read the text as if someone was talking to you in that same accent (I only got it because I can imagine things like accents very, very easily.). I agree with you, Demina needs her butt kicked HARD and she got a taste in the last chapter, but she ain't gonna get the crap kicked outta her until later, k?

Know what? I plan on updating this story whenever, so keep an eye out for it every six or seven days...or every two weeks at the latest (plots are hard to maintain). I also plan on having several cultures around the world referred to in these chapters. EMAIL ME if you have a myth or legend I can put in my story! Give me a name or alias and you shall receive full credit for the idea! If you wish to remain anonymous, I will respect that.

Final blurb: Even though I am using the Animated appearances, I think I'll stick with the structure of the Hellboy movie-verse for buildings and such. I am not creative enough to make up an entire building, let alone an entire universe of Hellboy goodness. I will employ props and people from various Hellboy-verses, so don't be surprised if Roger the Homunculus or the comic-verse version of Johann Krauss pops up.

**Disclaimer: Demina and the story ideas belong to me (unless somebody helps me make a chapter). All the other characters belong to Mike Mignola, Sean "Cheeks" Galloway, Guillermo Del Toro, Tad Stones, Dark Horse Comics, and, of course, the actors that play the characters: Selma Blair, Ron Perlman and Doug Jones! **

**Warning: Bad language (recurring theme), threats ('nother theme), and explanations (gasp!). (Sorry, Zyne. No ass-kicking this time around, but it is a long chapter.)**

-

--

-

A private jet zooms over the Atlantic Ocean from England to the United States. Inside are several secret agents, two pilots, a few flight attendants, and three special agents specific to their field: Daphne, who goes by the name Demina, Abraham Sapien, and Hellboy. None of them seemed entirely comfortable on the flight; Abraham hid in his various books, Demina sat by herself, brooding about various things, and Hellboy napped on an oversized couch, his tail twitching occasionally as he dreamed. Demina sighed and stared out the window to her right; she spotted a cargo ship below. She took her index finger and thumb, placed them close to her eye, and imagined squishing the ship between the pads of her fingers; she did this several times before stopping and leaning back in her seat.

'_Blimey, I'm bored...nobody to yell at, nothing to do...and no munchies to snack on._' Just as she thought this, her stomach rumbled in hunger. '_And the only one who agrees is my gut. Alright, belly, I'll go get a snack._' Demina looked around quickly, scanning what she could see of the plane inside. Nothing hinted at where the food was stored. Her eyes then landed on Abe: he was on his second book of the trip; he finished the first on the way over. Demina's stomach spoke again and she glared at her middle before standing and walking over to the fish man. "Oi! Fish stick!" She called out to him.

"Could you please not call me fish-stick?" Abe asked back with annoyance; he was still reading his book.

"Whatever. Could you tell me where the food's at? I'm starving." Demina said, her stomach rumbling again as if to add to her argument.

"In the back somewhere. You need a key though." Abe answered as he flipped to the next page.

"Alright, so do you know where I can find the key?" She asked plainly.

"Nope. Sorry." Abe said with a shrug as he continued reading his book. Demina's left eye and eyebrow twitched slightly and a small spark emitted from there; her short fuse had been lit when he stayed blunt about the food she so desperately needed and now it was quickly fizzling towards the end.

"Okay, who can I ask to get me some food?" Demina pressed as she folded her arms over her chest. Again Abe shrugged dismissively. Demina slammed her hands on the table next to Abe, causing him to jump a little in surprise, and glared electric daggers at him. "Goddamnit all! I'm bloody 'ungry damnit!" Demina shouted, her slight English accent suddenly becoming very heavy and angry, "If you don't 'elp me, I'll be 'avin' a fried fish fillet for lunch!" Demina threatened Abe as sparks flew from her arms, shoulders and made her short hair turn into blue and black spikes of death. He blinked quickly and stared at Demina as the sparks flew; he knew Liz had a fairly short temper and so did Hellboy, but Demina's temper couldn't be measured under a microscope.

"Settle down D. The snack cart will be around in a few." Hellboy said as he placed his stone hand on one of Demina's shoulders. She turned to Hellboy and glared angrily at him, still keeping her hands where they had been planted on the table; the wood started smoking slightly from the intense amount of energy.

"Settle down? Don' you eat, like, six meals a day? 'Ow come you ain' 'ungry, monkey shit?" Demina spat, her hair fluxing and popping with stored electricity.

"Because I don't complain like you do, Shrimp." Hellboy said with a glare and a swish of his tail. He didn't like Demina, _that's_ for sure.

'_Yeah right. I'd like to have seen the last day where he _didn't _complain about _anything_._' The fish man thought. He sighed inwardly and retreated back to his book as Demina shoved the stone hand off her shoulder and balled her fists at her sides. Abe glanced worriedly at the smoking table and found Demina had scorched her handprints into the wood.

"Then what was all that about it being cold, muddy, an' wet, eh? You seem to 'ave been complaining a 'ell of a lot back then." She said, poking Hellboy in the chest for emphasis. Hellboy narrowed his eyes and frowned as his tail twitched and swished in irritation.

"Don't push me, Squirt. I don't feel like dealing with you." Hellboy said darkly as he took his stone index finger and jabbed it into Demina's sternum. Demina took a couple steps back and returned the look with a smirk.

"'Specially not aftuh that knockin' the sobby nymphs gave ya, huh?" Demina teased. Hellboy stood upright, his nostrils flared and his chest puffed out angrily at the attack on his pride.

"One more time, kid, one more time..." Hellboy started, bending down so his eyes would meet Demina's. He held up his clenched stone fist and shook it slightly in the female's face. "...and you'll be making friends with Five-Fingered Mary." Demina's smirk fell away to a thin line and she leaned back slightly, folding her arms in front of her and giving Hellboy a dull look.

"That's four, dumbass." Demina said bluntly. Hellboy's eyebrow twitched slightly and he gritted his teeth as his lips pulled back, revealing a deep, angry growl.

"Alright you little-!" Hellboy started, pulling his stone fist back. Abe quickly snapped his book shut and looked hard at Hellboy as he moved to stand between both of the fiery-tempered combatants.

"Back off, Red. She isn't worth it." Abe said as Hellboy brought his stone fist to a quick halt.

"Don' defend me ya li'l-!" Demina started. She poked a statically-charged index finger into Abe's back and caused the fish man to jump forward slightly.

"Soup's on! Lunch is ready!" Myers said cheerfully. He wheeled in a cart full to the brim with several bowls and plates of Hellboy's favorite foods as another agent rolled in a cart with a couple trays of Abe's favorites and a small buffet selection for Demina.

"Took you bastards long enough!" Demina shouted as she grabbed a large plate and loaded it up with greens, several slabs of fish (which left Abe mortified), and some sauce-slathered ribs from Hellboy's cart. Myers' cheery face fell into a flat expression and the other agent glowered at the female power outlet. Abe picked up his two trays and returned to his seat and Hellboy glared at Demina for stealing a bite of his lunch, the tip of his tail swishing like an angry cat's. Demina was making friends all over again.

--!--

Once the cargo plane touched down in Fairfield, Connecticut, Demina grumbled angrily and rubbed the already dark bruise on the back of her head, courtesy of Hellboy's left fist. The three special agents sat in the tense air as the plane dragged to a very slow stop and the agents aboard skittered around to get the crates prepared for Abe and Hellboy's transport back to the BPRD headquarters. Hellboy watched Demina in the corner of his vision, said female stared out the window and watched the people and planes outside, and Abe tried to drown out the loud tension with his book.

When the back of the plane finally opened, Hellboy got up quickly and marched towards the back; Abe followed suit and left Demina as the last special agent on board the plane. The blue-and-black-haired woman muttered various profanities as she took a more leisurely walk to the open back-end of the plane. There, she saw Abe sitting calmly in his crate, his half-nose stuck in the pages, and Hellboy stuffed uncomfortably into his crate; she laughed at the red demon and received a golden-eyed glare before the final wall of the crate was pinned in place. Agent Myers approached Demina and asked her to follow him into a civilian-type truck for transport back to the Bureau base.

It was a quick trip back to the main building, much to Hellboy's relief, and once everyone unloaded from their modes of transportation, Hellboy and Abe spotted an old friend standing at the entrance of the underground hanger/garage. The two walked quickly to the woman and each got a cheerful, friendly hug from their dear friend Elizabeth "Liz" Sherman. Demina watched for a moment and snuck up on the three pals.

"Abe! Hellboy! Good to see you again! How was England?" Liz asked as she finished her Hellboy bear-hug and set her feet back on solid ground.

"Cold, wet, windy, muddy...wet..." Hellboy listed, using his left fingers to count off the trip details.

"Don't forget messy." Abe chimed in. Hellboy nodded to his fishy friend and Liz laughed slightly.

"And, uh...we also got a tag-along." Hellboy said, less than thrilled to be mentioning Demina.

"Oh really? Who?" Liz asked, tilting her head slightly in question. Hellboy opened his mouth to answer, when Demina jumped out from behind him and approached Liz.

"'Allo, Lizzy! Top o' th' mornin' to ya! How's the flick-flick been goin'?" Demina asked in a heavy Euro-English accent. Liz's eyes brightened and she grinned at Demina's accent before giving the shorter girl a suffocating hug.

"Dee-Dee! I've been great. How've you been?" Liz asked as she let go of Demina. Hellboy looked dumb-struck; it didn't quite click to him that these two were close friends.

"All's well, shits 'n giggles for sure!" Demina answered dismissively, causing Liz to laugh again.

"'Flick-flick?'" Hellboy whispered into his friend's pointed ear. Abe thought a moment and whispered back.

"I think she means Liz's pyrokinetics." Abe concluded. Even though Abe was trying to be quiet, Demina wasn't yet out of earshot and quickly turned to face him.

"'Course I do, fish-stick. What, you never flicked open a Zippo before?" Demina asked as she pulled her lighter out of her jacket. She popped the lighter open and flicked the switch, causing a small flame to be born at the tip of the lighter before snapping it shut and killing the lick of fire.

"Now it makes sense." Hellboy muttered under his breath. To be honest, he didn't originally get Demina's terminology until she demonstrated.

"So, what was it you faced again? A nymph?" Liz asked all three of the people in front of her. Abe piped up first, holding up his right hand with five fingers extended.

"Five actually. And they were quite angry." Abe said. Hellboy nodded in agreement and Demina rolled her eyes at the fishy agent.

"Understatement of the millennia." Demina said, flipping back into her Americanized, faint English accent. She turned to Liz and supplied a little more information for Liz, "Coronis had finally become strong enough an influence for her sisters and they were trying to get to Apollo for a bit of revenge more than three millennia overdue. My report goes seven levels of Hell deeper into it." Demina said, indicating the report she wrote on the plane flight back from England.

"Ew...sounds nasty." Liz said, a grimace of disgust on her features.

"More painful than nasty, but we got through it." Abe said, a dose of confidence in his words.

"_We_?" Demina asked incredulously, "_I_ was the one shocking the shit outta those nymphs saving _his_ big red ass!" she indicated Hellboy with an accusing finger, "All you did was hide with your tailfin between your legs." Demina finished, poking Abe in the chest with a statically-charged finger, causing Abe to jump back slightly and glare at the small female in front of him.

"Ah, but were you the one who fired the holy-water bathed bullets that calmed them all down?" Hellboy asked, taking Demina's attention away from Abe. Demina folded her arms and stared flatly at the red demon's face.

"No...And not you, either. It was that tiny cannon you wear on your belt and the semi-auto on Abe's, you damned monkey." Demina answered with a smug smirk on her face. Liz looked worriedly between Hellboy and her English friend.

"Watch it, Squirt. You've seriously been testing my patience the whole mission-" Hellboy warned, his right index finger poking Demina's forehead. Demina stood her ground and frowned at Hellboy before shoving his right hand to the side with her own.

"Well get used to it, _Hellboy_." Demina said as she started walking away down an adjacent hallway, "It'll snow two feet in the Amazon before I try to be friendly." Liz followed the walking power outlet and placed a calming hand on Demina's shoulder, effectively stopping Demina.

"Dee, how about we go to Starbucks? I know how much you like their hot cocoa..." Liz said with a grin. The grin signaled to Hellboy that the two would have a talk about her "issues" in the BPRD.

"Sounds wonderful, love. Let's go before the hairless monkey has a hissy fit." Demina said with an evil smirk. She turned a narrow-eyed gaze at Hellboy and saw his temper was boiling just beneath the surface. With a grin from Demina, she and Liz took off down another hallway that led to the civilian realm and the sweet cocoa she'd wanted since the nymph first appeared in the English highlands.

"Ngh!! She's so frustrating!" Hellboy growled angrily, clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly. He turned to Abe and asked: "Why was I looking forward to having that human power outlet as a teammate again?"

"Because she electrocuted her boss?" Abe offered truthfully. He remembered Hellboy's humor at when he first mentioned it in the muddy English lands and hoped it'd lighten the mood for the red demon; it worked, a little.

"Great. I like her pranks, but she ends up being a bitchy little brat." Hellboy sighed. He clenched his fists tight again and listened to the grinding of stone on stone coming from his right hand as he watched the knuckles on his left hand grow white. He sighed in frustration and turned towards Abe. "I'm gonna go hit something."

"If it isn't living – or Manning – I don't think I'll be stopping you." Abe said, again trying to be funny. This time, he got a chuckle and a playful punch from Hellboy as he headed down to the gym to smash the punching bag, specially made for him, to bits. Abe sighed in relief and decided to head to the library and take a nap in his tank.

--!--

"I'll be blunt. Why do you hate Red?" Liz asked as she handed Demina a cup of Starbucks® hot cocoa, extra whipped cream and with chocolate sprinkles, and took a seat at one of the many provided tables. Demina took a plastic spoon from the counter and joined Liz at the table; the brown-haired female taking a sip of her tall iced latte. Demina scooped up a large amount of chocolate-sprinkled whipped cream and stuffed it in her mouth before speaking.

"I wouldn't say _hate_...it's more of an extreme dislike." Demina said, the whipped cream moved to the side of her mouth. She swallowed the cream and scooped up another chunk of whipped cream.

"Okay, so...why?" Liz asked again as Demina shoved the spoon into her mouth again.

'Because the git has an attitude bigger than he is tall!' Demina thought bitterly. She swallowed this bit of whipped cream and waved the bowl-end of her spoon at Liz as she spoke. "Meh, bad chemistry I suppose. I just don' like 'im." She answered dismissively. Demina then took her spoon and stirred the last remains of the whipped cream into her drink.

"Well, could you at least be a little nicer? We grew up together, sorta, and he's a really good friend. I know he may have a huge attitude, but it's mostly only a front he shows to new agents." Liz explained as Demina was stirring.

"Example." Demina prompted, her spoon now lazily spinning in the current caused from stirring.

"Example? Oh! Uhm...take Myers. When he and Red first met, HB wanted nothing to do with him." Liz said, waving a hand around for emphasis, "After a couple jobs, they got along pretty well and ended out being decent friends, or at least acquaintances." Liz admitted at the end with a smile. It was funny when Hellboy would tease Myers about this subject or that one. Demina and Liz then took a synchronized sip of their respective drinks before returning the cups to the tabletop.

"So _you_ want _me_ to get to know the bugger..._before_ I start hating him?" Demina asked, trying to put the puzzle together. She had her left brow raised in emphasis of her question.

"Well...yeah. That's how it should typically go." Liz said awkwardly. True, she wasn't a master of human social interaction, but Demina was just as human-looking as her and had some experience with human communication. Demina stared flatly at Liz.

"We didn't become great pals because of a couple o' missions n' shit." Demina said quietly; some of the other customers were turning in their direction. "We're pals because you fired back." Demina emphasized this by putting a hand on one of Liz's shoulders and shoving gently.

"And that's how Hellboy makes a lot of his friends." Liz answered with a small smirk hidden in her smile, "He always seems to make a connection with everyone who doesn't fear him."

"Well, he doesn't seem to like me at all even if I throw monkey shit his way." Demina said, waving her spoon around again; several drops of hot cocoa splattered onto the table. "I don't mind it. He doesn't like me, I don't like people outside of work. So, I guess if I get reassigned somewhere I'll be golden!" Demina said cheerily as she took another sip of her, now cooler, cocoa.

"Yeah…but you got reassigned here for electrocuting Dr. Wilson, remember?" Liz said, her eyebrows knitting together worriedly. Demina paused and put the cup back on the table and stared solemnly at Liz, her cheeriness now replaced by something much more grim.

"You want to hear the actual story about that? I'm tired of people assuming I do shit to people because I enjoy it." Demina said. Liz nodded and sent a glare at one of the customers that had gotten curious and watched the exchange with rapt attention; he turned away at Liz's angry glare and quickly walked out of the shop. "Very well then," Demina continued, slipping into her accent again, "Wilson is an elderly man, goin' into 'is seventies now. 'E nevuh liked much in the way of 'ealthy foods, says it made 'im sick to 'is stomach, and 'e eats like that every day; mornin', noon, an' night. A bunch of agents, 'im, an' myself were on a mission, 'is last one b'fore 'e retired." Demina paused and stirred her drink again, slowly. She watched the lazy swirls dissipate before continuing, "I was scared when 'e collapsed; 'is 'eart was givin' out on 'im."

"Oh my..." Liz said quietly. None of that was in Demina's report of the mission; Liz checked out all the reports as soon as she heard what had happened.

"Yeah...I was the only one to 'elp 'im. I acted as a refibultuh and 'e came back. 'E was too ashamed to admit 'is 'orrible 'ealth problems, so I was sent away with everyone thinkin' I zapped 'im and made 'im fall." Demina said quietly, her eyes seemingly dimming from their vibrant yellow-green to a dull, green-brown.

"Harsh." Liz whispered, glaring again at another curious bystander.

"Yeah, well...don' tell the big monkey I said that stuff. 'E'd know I'm only putting on an act." Demina said, pointing her spoon at Liz. Her eyes were vibrant once more and they glinted angrily, a warning should Liz ever tell.

"I won't, but it'd be better if _you_ did. The truth may kill you on the inside, but it'll make you feel better in the long run." Liz said, causing Demina to sigh sadly and nod. Liz smiled gently and stood from her seat, her cup of iced latte in hand. "Let's go home."

"Agreed." Demina said, a slight smile on her lips. The two friends stepped out the door and the bell at the entrance jingled a farewell to the two friends.

-

--

-

That's chapter three! Huzzah! Anyway, I'm having fun writing the dialogue for Demina, but her attitude! Damnit! It friggin' annoys me! Let's see, I made up a character, gave her this attitude and thought of making her the star of my latest story...bad idea. Now I'm just bugged like crazy about her attitude and I still wanna keep up the story! Grr...

Maybe I'll make a gradual attitude shift. Who knows where it'll take me! For now, though, it makes writing for Hellboy SOOOOO much easier. I hate, hate, HATE Demina's attitude!! X(

Reviews are nice! Please leave one before you go!

Ja ne, minna!


	4. Choklit Eclairs

Rainy Days – A Hellboy Fanfic

Did you know that this is the _**only**_ _Hellboy_ fanfic titled "Rainy Days"? I'm happy for that! :-)

--

Chapter four is HERE!

Another day, another chapter! Started typing this up right after I posted chapter three, but it took a while to finish. You can thank my Hellboy figurine for nagging me to finish the chapter: HB lives next to my laptop, so I see him every day and I have it so he's almost threatening me to finish writing or doing whatever on my Lappy (the name of my laptop). Sometimes, I get distracted and I just end up petting my Hellboy figurine like a cat rather than do any sort of work...so, some things get delayed.

Huzzah! My Hellboy Companion book has arrived (actually, it showed up a while ago)! Now I will be able to write stuff more accurately! XD

First part was a moment of silliness I couldn't get over. I was originally going to have a dream sequence, but it came out really awkward, so I took it out and salvaged what I could of the original draft. It took a while, so I'm sorry this is a smidge off schedule...aw, fuck it. Chapters will be up whenever I get them done.

I thank everyone who has read through chapter three and so, this chapter is dedicated to them. Enjoy!

Also, I decided the BPRD base should be like the comicverse. It's just a little more comical to have Demina blow cheap shit up for no reason. I also plan on introducing Roger and Johann (comicverse) into the story at some point.

--

**Disclaimer: Demina & plot are MINE. Everything else belongs to the Hellboy Team. (Too many names; they will all be known as the "Hellboy Team" from now on. Refer to the first three chapters for specifics.)**

**Warning: Adult language (duh) and other stuff.**

-

--

-

At seven in the morning in the Fairfield, Connecticut BPRD base, many agents were just getting up, were still snoozing in their beds or were getting an early start on the day and eating breakfast in the huge cafeteria in the BPRD headquarters. The chefs were working hard at this hour; there were only sixty minutes before the most important agent in the bureau was scheduled to wake up and he tended to get cranky when his food was late. However, the special agent, Hellboy, was not asleep: he's been awake since he woke up to the strange dream where Demina had become one of his cats and plotted a feline mutiny against him. He tossed and turned to several other dreams at twenty minute intervals: Myers shooting down a pack of werewolves, Abe earning the Nobel Peace Prize, Liz walking around town in a coat of flames and nobody caring whatsoever, and Demina blowing up the soda machine for not getting her root beer. He was very disturbed by this and turned on his television set to watch what shows were on, including the early morning news, to distract him from the oddness of his dreams.

"And now the latest on England." The reporter said, "The recent thunderstorms have finally settled, though the countryside has become rain-drenched and swamp-like. This should clear up over the next week or two as sunshine and warm weather head for the English territory." Hellboy grinned at the BPRD triumph: they all managed to get in, get rid of the baddie, and get the hell out before anybody could see anything indicating Hellboy's or the BPRD's presence.

"And so ends another of Hellboy's great adventures." Hellboy turned to the doorway and saw Myers at the doorway. Hellboy lazily waved a greeting to Myers and turned his attention back to his television set. "I'm surprised you're up this early, Red. Usually you're out until eight."

"Had a crappy night. Weird-ass dreams, too." Hellboy answered, glancing unconsciously at a few of his cats and one of the artifacts he had stashed in his room.

"Weird? Nothing should strike you as weird after all the junk you've faced." Myers said as he crouched on the floor, petting a marmalade-colored tabby. Hellboy sighed and shook his head.

"Trust me on this, Boy Scout," Hellboy started, using Myers' nickname to get the point across, "They were some freaky-ass dreams. Even if I took every weird thing I've ever faced and lined it up with those dreams, the dreams would still be the weirdest...except for maybe that one time..." Hellboy muttered the last part under his breath, recalling his first trip to Africa (1). The red man then sat up in bed and stretched the kinks out of his back and arms as Myers took off to get Hellboy's breakfast trays. Hellboy tossed the sheets off of his legs and heard a loud oomph, crash, the clatter of various pieces of plastic, the shattering of a glass, and the sound of liquid raining down. Curious, the red demon grabbed a pair of black pants and quickly donned them before opening the door to his room.

"Watch where yer goin' you fuckin' pansy!" Hellboy heard. He sighed as he saw Demina standing at her full height – and still falling short – and glaring at a startled and standing Myers. Apparently, Myers was going in a hurry down the hall and Demina just happened to be walking by with her own tray of breakfast.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-it was an accident!" Myers said as he knelt to clean up bits of glass.

"You're mother was 'n accident!" Demina shouted in return. She caught sight of Hellboy's horned head poking around the rectangular wooden door to his room. "What're you starin' at, dumbass?!" Demina demanded, cheeks ablaze with embarrassment. After taking a quick glance around, Hellboy saw why: her clothes, a size small black tee-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of Crocs, and her head were drenched with milk as bits of Cheerios clung to the strands and cloth. Besides that, milk and orange juice had spattered onto the ceiling, walls, and carpeted floor, pieces of glass littered said floor, an empty plastic bowl slowly rocked back and forth in a pool of milk, and the split grapefruit had turned into an improvised hat for Myers. Hellboy pursed his lips and laughed through his nose to keep from laughing outright as he slapped his left hand over his mouth.

"M-my apologies Demina. I-I'll replace that for you." Myers said, seemingly to have shrunk in the wake of the fury of Demina. The female whipped around to face him and sparks flew around her head, torso and arms.

"No shit! You caused this fuckin' mess, you _better_ r'place my breakfast!" Demina demanded. She sent a furious "tell anybody about this and I'll mount your sorry asses over my mantle" look at both Hellboy and Myers and marched down the halls, her soggy shoes squelching noisily. Hellboy lost it at the noise and laughed long and hard; Myers missed out on the hilarity of the situation as he skittered down the hallway. As if sent by Zeus himself, a white lightning bolt flew down the hall, bent around the corner and blasted Hellboy backwards, tumbling head over hooves, into his room. After hearing a heavy, satisfying crash, Demina nodded affirmatively and hurriedly shuffled down the hall to her room for her second shower of the day.

Hellboy groaned and rubbed his left hand on the back of his head; there would be quite a bruise before the day was over. He groaned and muttered several profanities as he sat back on his bed and turned his attention to one of the cats that was watching his TV intently. Hellboy looked at the screen and made a sound of recognition.

"Dr. Wilson. Wonder why he's on the tube?" Hellboy asked aloud as he watched the elderly man on the screen. Dr. Edward John Wilson, one of the BPRD European correspondents, was a jolly old man with more than just a bowl full of jelly for a stomach. He was very large, squat and heavy set, barely able to squeeze into his prim suit, and stood on a stool hidden behind the podium he was speaking at. Several microphones from all sorts of news networks were wired to the podium and several hands holding tape recorders were stretched up towards him, barely seen at the edge of the screen. Meanwhile, in Demina's room, she watched the very same report; she tuned in to the news after rinsing her hair in the sink.

"I must apologize for my abrupt announcemen' n' all, but I feel it needs ta be said." Dr. Wilson said as he paused and cleared his throat, "M' last collapse was a scary momen' indeed. Many people name my granddaughter, Daphne B. Wilson, as the cause for my collapse. This is no' so." Demina watched with rapt attention as Hellboy lounged on his bed, absently wondering if it was Demina the old man was talking about. "I admi' it, I'm no' in the greatest state o' 'ealth. It's because I don' 'ave any kind o' 'ealthy diet. My granddaughter tried to 'ave me change m'ways, but I'm afraid it's jus' too late for me. 'Enceforth, I am retired from my position in the English gov'nment." Hellboy's eyebrows creased and Demina chewed on her lower lip worriedly; she hoped her grandfather wouldn't say anything about _how_ she revived him. "M' granddaughter was trained on 'ow to 'andle the situation, and for tha' I am grateful. 'Owever, I am in no state to continue m' services; I have left the English gov'nment for good. Good day."

Wilson finished and walked away from the podium, reporters shouting questions and waving their handheld recorders wildly. Hellboy watched with mild surprise; he'd known Wilson since the older man was placed in office and a missed step hadn't put him out before. Demina sighed and clicked her TV off, sighing resignedly and walking away to her shower; she didn't really think her grandfather would resign, but the scare had apparently frightened more than just her.

--!--

"Hellboy." Dr. Thomas Manning said as he approached the red man. Hellboy casually turned to face his boss; his short, slightly squat, bespectacled, balding boss. He was just shutting his door behind him when Manning called for his attention.

"What is it this time Tom?" Hellboy asked, "I made sure nobody saw my red tail back in England, so that ain't it. Is there another mission? The fairies going crazy in New York again?" Hellboy fed several ideas, but Tom only sighed and rubbed his temples with the hand that wasn't holding a fat manila folder.

"No, Hellboy, and please stop putting words in my mouth." Tom said tiredly; he hadn't been able to sleep well lately and the unusually frigid April atmosphere was exhausting him as well. "It is about a mission, but I need you to deliver this file to Demina for me. This is a set of forms for her to fill out before she is an official member of the BPRD." Tom waved the folder and a couple of the looser papers nearly fell free.

"And the mission part?" Hellboy prompted as he grabbed the manila with his left hand and tucked it casually under his arm.

"There is a mission briefing in conference room 2A in thirty minutes; there's apparently a family of imps terrorizing a local neighborhood and we've been called in to take care of them. I'd like you to tell Liz, Abe, and that Demina girl." Tom said as he turned and started walking away towards his office. "See you at debriefing." Manning called back as he raised his arm and waved it casually. Hellboy didn't return the gesture but sent a glare down at the folder and walked down the hall to Demina's room. Hellboy stopped at Abe's door and knocked. When he got no answer, he turned the knob and found the door unlocked; he peeked around the doorway and saw Abe napping in his tank at the back of the apartment-like room. He walked in, shut the door behind him and wound around the various books Abe had lying around. Hellboy took his unoccupied right hand and dipped a stone finger into the open top of Abe's fish tank of a bed. Blue's eyes snapped open and relaxed as he realized it was only Hellboy; there was a reason fish hated when someone tapped the glass, the sound vibrations scared the crap out of the sensitive scaly creatures.

"Morning, Red. To what do I owe this visit?" Abe asked as he rose from the water, some of the liquid sloshing clumsily about the glass tank.

"A debriefing. From what I heard from Manning, there's a bunch of imps bothering a local area." Hellboy said dismissively, waving his right hand almost delicately.

"Red, green, or blue imps?" Abe asked as he folded his arms and rested them on the rim of his tank.

"Meeting's in thirty minutes, conference room 2A. We'll all find out there." Hellboy said. He then turned and started walking towards Abe's door. "Until then, you better dry off and make sure you aren't too pruney when Manning sees ya." Hellboy continued as he turned the knob and opened the door.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Abe commented dryly.

"Aren't I always?" Hellboy shut the door behind him with a chuckle and proceeded down the hall to Liz's room. He gently knocked on the door with his right hand; any harder and the door might have broken from its frame.

"Who is it?" Liz called from inside the room.

"The Easter Bunny. Who do ya think?" Hellboy commented. Liz smiled and opened her door to see the red demon before contorting her face into a confused expression.

"Funny, I don't see any rabbit ears." Liz said as she studied the top of Hellboy's head, a difficult feat when you are at least ten or so inches shorter than him.

"Well, I don't hop or go around hiding plastic eggs either." Hellboy muttered as he shook his head in exasperation, "Anyway, there's a meeting in half an hour. Conference room 2A."

"And I was hoping you only stopped in to say hi." Liz said, sighing with false disappointment. Hellboy pouted slightly in return and Liz grinned at his expression. "I'll be there."

"See ya then." Hellboy said with a smile before turning to walk further down the hall to where Demina's room was. He heard Liz's door shut behind him and vaguely watched where he stepped; splotches of milk had dripped from Demina earlier and turned the hallway into a soggy obstacle course. When he finally made it to Demina's door, he knocked with his right hand, ever so slightly harder than he did on Liz's door. The wooden barrier rattled and shuttered in its frame until Hellboy stopped when he heard Demina's shout from inside the room.

"Whoever you are don' open the door!" The female demanded loudly.

"Well I'm gonna have to: special delivery." Hellboy answered, loud enough for Demina to hear.

"Fine, fine. Gimme a minute!" Demina answered, muttering profanities. Hellboy heard stumbles, grumbles and the sound of a stack of boxes toppling. Demina swore, rather quietly, and then opened her door to find her red nemesis standing there. "So, the git's become the postman, eh?"

"Trust me, I'm not a delivery boy often. Manning's got me passing word down the hall, too: meeting in conference room 2A; thirty minutes." Hellboy said as he handed Demina the fat manila folder. She grimaced as she quickly browsed through the contents of the file.

"Oh, goodie! I have papers to fill out and a meeting to attend! I must be the luckiest girl on earth." Demina said sarcastically sending an angry glare off to the side. Hellboy noted a dark color under Demina's eyes; apparently she had a crappy night too.

"No such thing as luck here, only on the battlefield." Hellboy remarked as he started back down the hallway to his room. Typically, after a debriefing everybody would be going out on said mission; Hellboy decided to get all of his relics, talismans, and his favorite gun before the debriefing. Suddenly, his stomach growled, reminding Hellboy he hasn't had his baker's dozen of doughnuts yet today; today seemed like a jelly-filled or powdered doughnut day.

--!--

"Blimey! Choklit éclairs?!" Demina exclaimed with glee as she grabbed two of the chocolaty pastries and scurried off to an open seat on the edge of the chair circle in the makeshift conference room. When Hellboy told Demina that the team would be meeting in conference room 2A, she imagined something a little more formal than a space in an airplane hanger with two couches and four one-person chairs (one being specially reinforced to bear Hellboy's bulk) around an empty space. Demina decided not to gripe, so long as she got her favorite breakfast pastry: the chocolate éclair.

"Geeze...never thought the bolt brat liked anything." Hellboy commented as Demina shuffled away, clutching her pastries like they were diamonds. He settled into the heavily reinforced chair and picked a glazed doughnut from the top box in a pile of about five; only three remained in the box as Abe had nicked one of his own, Liz had gotten one, Agent Brick with two, Dr. Manning with two, and Dr. Corrigan had one. Dr. Corrigan, or Kate as her friends called her, is thirty-six with a bright blonde bob of hair that gave her a look of someone half her age and a spritely spirit to match. Agent Brick was a casual associate of Hellboy's with brown hair, sharp green eyes, and more than one or two battle scars from some of the missions he and the red demon shared. One such scar was long and blazed a bright white line down his jaw from his left ear and ending just beneath the right corner of his lips; his most defining feature and the one he respected most, he admitted.

"Shu' it fatass! Ya like beatin' the crap outta shit an' I like me a choklit éclair. Lay off!" Demina shot back, weighing down her English accent, before taking her seat and taking a large bite out of the first éclair, causing Abe to grimace at her poor manners.

"She has a point, Hellboy." Liz added before taking the last bite of a grape jelly-filled pastry and chewing graciously. Hellboy paused in shoving the already half-eaten doughnut into his mouth and stared flatly at Liz.

"You taking her side?" Hellboy asked, motioning towards Demina with his unoccupied right hand and pointing directly with his stony right index finger. Demina glared at Hellboy as she munched on her first éclair; the second was seated on a napkin on the right arm of her chair, untouched as of yet.

"No, it's just that...you _do_ enjoy beating the crap out of things." Liz amended, having swallowed her pastry before speaking, "Dee has to like something."

"You mean other than annoying the hell outta me?" Hellboy prompted. Liz only shrugged in return and sat back as Manning joined in on the meeting.

"Everybody has a hobby Hellboy." Manning interrupted as he walked in with several files. Hellboy took a frustrated chomp out of his doughnut and chewed on the pastry as he diverted a disinterested gaze from Demina to his boss. "Now then, on to business. Agent Brick, you and agent Sapien are headed for France with a team of six for backup. Apparently an amphibious monster has been going around terrorizing people for the past couple weeks."

"Why are we getting this mission now?" Abe asked as he took the folder from Manning and started browsing its contents.

"Because, up until now, it hasn't killed anybody." Manning answered with a downcast shake of his head.

"Poor thing; report says it was a little girl the monster killed, age six."Abe said before closing the file and handing it to Brick.

"That's no fun." Brick muttered quietly as he accepted the file and studied it; he never was much of a talker.

"Pity, yes. Unfortunately there are more missions to be attended to." Manning said, trying to change the subject. "Agent Sherman, you, Myers, and a team of thirteen backup agents are headed for Washington state: there have been victims of vampire bites all over Seattle. Gouls, as our English source calls them, are crawling around mindlessly and eating everybody they come across. (2)" Manning handed the file to Liz and muttered very negative somethings about vampires under his breath.

"Just beautiful..." Liz commented sarcastically as she studied the file, "Never heard of a vampire who wouldn't make his own impromptu legion of mindless slaves." She handed the file to Myers and he studied the file with a frown; he never really liked vampires.

"I suppose it depends on whether or not the vampire wants to have an army of mindless followers." Myers muttered as he shut the file and set it on his lap. "I at least hope they're responsible enough not to spread draculinas and independent vampires all over the place.(2)" Myers mused aloud. Liz nodded in agreement and watched as Manning waved the last file around.

"And, last but not least, Hellboy. You and Agent Wilson here are going to be dealing with the local imp problem." Manning said as he handed the folder to Demina, who wore a slightly disgusted look on her face, "There are reports of sightings, damaged property, a missing dog, and seven casualties."

'Wilson?' Hellboy wondered. Demina then glared at Manning and pointed a sparking index finger in Hellboy's direction.

"_I_ 'ave to team up with _'im_?" She demanded, almost not believing what Manning had sentenced her to.

"_I_ have to team up with _her_?" Hellboy asked in almost perfect sync with Demina.

"Sorry, you two. Agent Wilson, you need to learn the ropes around here and who better to teach you than our star agent Hellboy?" Manning prompted. Demina snorted in a very unladylike manner and dropped her accusing finger to grab at her second éclair; she chewed it quietly as if it were a pacifier. "And Hellboy," Manning said, turning to face the red-skinned man, "you need to learn to play nice with the new agents." Hellboy grunted irritably before shoving the rest of his glazed doughnut in his mouth and reaching for a strawberry-filled powdered doughnut.

'Damnit all...if he wa'n' my boss, I'd zap 'im so 'ard 'e couldn't walk straight.' Demina thought angrily as she begrudgingly passed the manila file to Hellboy, via Abe and Liz. When she'd finished eating the first two bites of her second éclair, she spoke: "Maybe when I star' shittin' rainbows an' bu'uhflies. Can' I go with Liz to deal with th' vamp? Let Myers take on th' bloody imps."

"Tough biscuits. You and Hellboy are going to be going on many more missions together and you're going to have to learn to get along." Manning said. To Demina, it sounded like a father scolding a child and forcing them to do something that was actually very good for them, even though sheer pride and stubbornness made the child never want to go in the first place. She frowned and took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Fuck me with a butchuh knife..._fine_. I'll go..." Demina ground out between gritted teeth. 'Bu' I won' be happy about it.' She added in her mind. She stood up and grabbed the remains of her pastry before starting to walk off towards her room for her weapons.

"And could you _please_ be less profane?" Manning called after Demina. Said female spun slowly, threateningly, to face her new boss. There was a moment of silence before Demina finally spoke.

"Show me Professuh Broom an' I'll stop my shit-tal'in' for good, go' it baldy?" Demina answered. She knew full well that, for the past two years, Professor Trevor "Broom" Bruttenholm had gone missing after an expedition to the Arctic with "the Cavendish brothers," as the BPRD had titled them. The expedition party is believed to be dead. (3) Demina started walking away again, no longer facing everyone in the meeting area. "An' don' call me by my las' name. M' grampap's the only one you can call 'Wilson.'" Demina finished before disappearing behind a set of double doors connected to the residence area of the building.

-

--

-

(1) Taken out of the book "Hellboy: The Companion" (by Stephen Weiner, Jason Hall, and Victoria Black with additional material by Mike Mignola) where the authors talk about Hellboy's first trip to Africa with Professor Bruttenholm. (The most useful reference book I've ever used; buy it if you are a _Hellboy_ fan.)

(2) Watched a Hellsing marathon on the 11th. If you know Hellsing, you know where I got my info. (Everything Hellsing © Kouta Hirano)

(3) From the start of the paragraph to where the reference is labeled (minus the quote), is detailed in "Hellboy: The Companion" under Trevor Bruttenholm's character profile. It's really very sad.

I made the story a little longer to make up for the wait.

More reviews means less delay!

--

Aaaaaaaaand CUT! That's it for this chapter! Tune in next time for chapter five of "Rainy Days"!

Ja ne, minna!

PS – Anybody know why "Bruttenholm" is pronounced "Broom"? I certainly don't know.


	5. Deal With It

Rainy Days – A Hellboy fanfic

What is this shit? The chapter is EARLY?!

--

Been sitting on this plot egg for a bit; it's about time it hatched, 'cuz my butt's gettin' sore.

Ah, college...I hate it so. I can't wait until I can finally go back home! I live across the country from school, so I can't take off too many breaks, but this Thanksgiving will mean my home, my family, my six kitties, a bunch of pals I hadn't seen faces of for a while, my manga (sweet, sweet manga), my videogames and a shit-load of good food...oh, and my little brother. So, I'm looking forward to that. (Insert cheesy grin.)

Also, please review? The more reviews I get, the sooner chapters get posted. (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

This request does not apply to igbogal here on FF. Thank you for following the story! Also, I heard grocery stores like Albertson's or something like that carry strawberry-filled doughnuts. Stalk the grocery stores for the strawberry-flavored gooey goodness! Lol! Thanks again for the reviews iggy! :D

Also, also, this one's a bit shorter than the last few. Sorry, 'bout that. But the whole story itself is over 17 thousand words! Woohoo for writing! XD

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the story is mine, and Demina is mine, but everything else **_**Hellboy**_** related belongs to the Hellboy Team. (The disclaimers in chapters 1 thru 3 tell who!)**

**Warning: Unpleasant things...kinda just some gruesome details and, of course, bad language not suited for little children's ears...or eyes in this case. How about both? If you read this aloud, make sure no children are within earshot or plug yourself into your computer with headphones, or something like that, if you use an audio program that reads stuff aloud to you. Besides all that, enjoy the story!**

-

--

-

Three helicopters were stationed on the copter pads just outside the airplane hanger of the BPRD Fairfield base. One was a large military-grade helicopter where Liz, Myers, and thirteen other BPRD agents, men and women, were milling about and packing up materials for their lift to the airport where the rest of their supplies were waiting for takeoff. The second was much smaller, able to carry a maximum of eight people, six if Hellboy was riding, and that was where Abe Sapien and agent Brick were discussing ideas of how to deal with the amphibious beast in France. Hellboy absently wondered why they didn't bother planning on the plane flight; it'd be a much longer flight on the way there than on the way to the airport. Last, but not least, Hellboy and Demina were blatantly ignoring each other's presence as they milled about, waiting for their pilot to show up.

Demina sighed long and loud as she took to picking fuzzies from her jacket and zapping them into oblivion. Hellboy was making sure he had enough ammo for his Samaritan; he rarely used any other gun, except for if he loses the miniature cannon. As Hellboy studied his reserves, hit tail twitched to its own tempo, giving Demina a slightly evil idea. While Hellboy's back was turned, Demina turned her head to stare out at the mountainous region the base was situated in and aimed a small bolt of lightning to hit Hellboy at his tail. The response had her rolling with laughter on the inside.

"Holy crap!! What the-?!" Hellboy shouted as he whirled around to face Demina. Hellboy had jumped nearly two feet in the air and was now grasping the end of his tail like it was an old toy he loved dearly; Demina snickered and tried very hard not to burst out laughing. "Why you little-!"

"You okay over there, Red?!" Liz shouted over the noise of her helicopter's rotors and the distance between her and her red friend. Hellboy turned to face her and waved a dismissal. Liz shrugged and hopped into the chopper before it started lifting off from the ground. The pyrokinetic waved a farewell to Hellboy and he returned it with his right hand. Abe was getting ready to board his helicopter and Hellboy dismissed himself from Demina's company.

"I'll deal with you later, half pint." Hellboy threatened before heading over to his blue friend, his left hand stuffed in one of his coat pockets, his right hand clenching and unclenching, and his tail twitching angrily and in a bit of pain. "Abe!" Hellboy called, getting the fish man's attention, "Wanna trade missions? I don't think I can go on this one with Demina without her dying in the process."

"You're _that_ worried about her?" Abe asked, astonished at his friend; he thought Hellboy hated Demina.

"Yeah. I may end up killing her before we get back." Hellboy answered. Abe was relieved; for a moment, he thought he had accidentally gone into a "Twilight Zone" where Hellboy was very much concerned for Demina's wellbeing. "Little bitch zapped the crap out of my tail." Hellboy elaborated, showing Abe the offended and slightly damaged appendage. A spot on the red tail was somewhat singed and would certainly be healed before the day was done, but Abe imagined it must've smarted quite a bit.

"Well, don't leave yourself so open to attacks." Abe advised, "I believe Demina is out to annoy you, if not all of us. Although, Liz seems to like her..." Hellboy turned and grimaced in Demina's direction as she took to studying her own weaponry: knives kept in her jackboots, a switchblade, several deterring and preventative charms in her belt pouches, and one .33 pistol she was currently cleaning. Typically, Demina only used guns if her target was too far for her lightning to strike precisely and close enough not to need her lightning to inflict serious damage; this mission qualified for an array of weapons, simply because she hadn't faced imps before and was unsure of what they were capable of doing. With seven casualties on the report, she figured they were at least capable of killing humans.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Hellboy muttered as he noticed the pilots for both of the choppers were just coming out of the hanger and approaching the two helicopters. "Looks like my driver's here. Yours too."

"Seems like he is. Well, good luck on your imp eradication." Abe said as Hellboy started walking off towards his respective helicopter.

"Like _I'll_ be the one needing luck...pray that I don't kill the little bitch I'm partnered with." Hellboy said as he waved his stone hand in a goodbye gesture towards his fishy friend.

"Well, please _try_ not to kill her." Abe sighed and watched as Demina made a wise crack at Hellboy; Red responded by dealing her a death glare and said some words Abe couldn't make out and pointed to the helicopter with his left hand. Demina shrugged and hopped out of her chair, placing her pistol in the holster at her left hip, and sat in the front next to the pilot while Hellboy got the back to himself. A few seconds later, the chopper swiftly lifted up off the ground and flew off to a nearby section of town where the imps were causing trouble. Abe sighed again and hoped Hellboy wouldn't damage anything other than the imps and inanimate objects as he climbed in next to the pilot of his helicopter; they took off in the opposite direction towards the airport where Abe hoped he'd be able to speak to Liz before they both went to separate parts of the globe.

--!--

"You think Hellboy will be okay dealing with Dee?" Liz asked Abe when they met up at the airport. It would still be a bit of time until everything was set for the trip, so the two friends took the chance to socialize.

"I think you mean 'Will Demina be alright dealing with Hellboy?' Hellboy is plenty capable of handling himself, but Demina...she has a tendency to annoy him and for that I'm concerned." Abe said, admitting a bit of worry for the new agent's wellbeing. "At best, I expect her to come out of that mission with a nasty bruise from Hellboy."

"Oh, come on. Hellboy has more restraint than that." Liz said dismissively. She knew Demina would be able to handle herself fine around Hellboy, if not, she would only have a bruised arm or rib before the mission was done. Over the years, Liz learned Hellboy wouldn't hurt a woman with intent to hurt her, just maybe on accident when he gives a "playful" punch to the arm of ribs.

"Yes, well," Abe responded, sifting through a box to see if his respirator and tank had been properly packed, "Demina has learned just which buttons to push." Abe's hand brushed against his respirator and he pulled it out to check for damages.

"I guess you're right." Liz said as she pulled out a box of cigarettes and debated whether or not to light one up. "Wouldn't want Dee to push the wrong buttons. 'Specially the big, red one."

"She got awful close when she mentioned the professor." Abe said quietly as he repackaged his undamaged respirator. Liz nodded and put the cigarettes back in her jacket. Remembering the professor silenced the two special agents; Broom was a special person to everyone at the base, but all the more so to Liz, Abe, and especially Hellboy. Hearing that Broom's tracking signal had gone dead shortly after starting that arctic mission had sent the three into a panic. Liz and Abe were hit hard when the search party had stopped after a year of searching; Hellboy was absolutely heartbroken in hearing his father's hope of being found had given up. With Demina having brought up Professor Broom, she had also laid a solemn fog over the three agents.

"Liz! Time to go!" Liz jumped slightly as she heard Myers call out to her. She whirled towards him and nodded before turning back to Abe.

"See you 'round Abe." Liz said with a small smile. Abe nodded and returned a faint smile.

"See you soon. And stay safe." The fish man said as Liz quickly walked away towards the large plane. When she took her seat next to Myers and buckled herself in, Myers turned to her and gave a disconcerted look.

"What's with the face? Usually you're pepped to get out of the Bureau for a while." Myers asked. Liz just shook her head and gave a false smile.

"Just a bit worried about Dee." Liz said. After seeing Myers' confused expression, she clarified: "Demina." Myers nodded and mouthed a silent "Oh" of understanding. Liz just smiled and turned to look out the window as the airplane started rolling forward and speed off the runway into the sky. She could now barely see the blue dot that was Abe, still standing and waving next to his team's jet.

--!--

"Okay, jus' _whose_ hare-brained idea was it ta search th' sewers again?" Demina demanded angrily as she sloshed through ankle-deep levels of various liquid forms of human wastes and miscellaneous bi-products. She grimaced as her foot got caught in a patch of more solidified waste and nearly retched as she pulled free and allowed an awful smell to escape from where she had just stepped. Hellboy shook his head and would've laughed at her if he weren't in the exact same situation, except with his bare hooves in the disgusting sewer liquids.

"Manning's orders were to find the imp, or imps, responsible and take them out." Hellboy answered, carefully avoiding dark spots in the sewer liquid. It was difficult to navigate the sewer tunnels in the dark, but it would be easier to surprise the imps if they didn't know two BPRD agents were after them. "It just so happens that imps like dark and wet places. It's no real surprise they're here because this area also happens to have one of the larger sewer tunnel intersections."

"...then it's the boss's idea ta send us inta thi' stinky, disgustin' shit 'ole?" Demina asked dully.

"Yep." Hellboy answered simply. He heard Demina sigh behind him.

"Let's jus' get this ovuhwith. So, d'ya know where _specific'ly _we'll be findin' these beasties, oh mighty 'stah' of the BPRD?" Demina asked Hellboy as they nearly rounded a corner in the sewer system. He held out his right arm, stopping Demina in her tracks and peeked around the corner. Demina glanced at the stone barrier in front of her and then at Hellboy.

"First, you'll shut the hell up." Hellboy said in a hushed tone, "Second...we follow that guy." Hellboy gestured at a dark figure in the sewer tunnel to their right. Curious, Demina barely poked her head around the corner and saw the being; in its arms, or what Demina supposed to be arms, was something small, wriggling and whining pitifully. Suddenly, three more figures came out of the joined tunnels and joined the first.

"Blimey..." Demina said, barely over a whisper.

"Ditto." Hellboy muttered as he watched the four imps conduct an impromptu meeting. With his superior sight, he could make out dark red skin, long, stick-like arms, long and pointed rat-like faces, and a pair of beady, deep-set eyes. He didn't like imps, especially the red ones; the red ones were smart, quick, and mean as hell. When the four imps started down one tunnel, Hellboy and Demina followed as quietly as they could and shuffled their feet in the sewer sludge to minimize noise. At one point, Demina's foot got caught and lost her balance as she pulled herself free; she let out a tiny, surprised squeak and her foot splashed down in the muck. Hellboy and Demina both froze; the demon glaring at the electrokinetic. Demina gave a pleading look of apology and Hellboy turned to watch the imps again. One of the imps paused and turned to look down a hallway.

"Ktcher! What are you stopping for?" One of the female imps said, her needle-like teeth glittering in the faint light coming through a nearby manhole cover and her scratchy voice hissing through the dark.

"Thought I heard something..." The male imp named Ktcher said in a deeper, but more scratchy, tone as he looked down the hallway towards Hellboy and Demina. Hellboy was extremely grateful that the imps' eyes couldn't penetrate past twenty feet in the gloom of the sewer tunnels.

"Come on Ktcher! Mneth will have our heads if we're late!" A second female imp hissed as she beckoned the male to follow.

'_Late for _what_?_' Demina silently asked as she turned to look at Hellboy. The demon shrugged in response as if he was thinking the exact same thing and watched the imps cautiously.

"Besides, this mutt will make a better sacrifice the longer we keep it alive at the stone." The third imp, a male, said as he gingerly petted the small puppy's head. It's tail was tucked between its legs and it whimpered pathetically.

"Fine, fine. But I'd swear I heard something." Ktcher said as the group of four continued down the tunnel systems. Hellboy let out a sigh of relief and Demina followed the imps as far as her eyes could see.

"That poor dog..." she muttered, "Alright, 'ellboy. What's ou' plan now?" Demina asked the demon. Hellboy took a couple steps forward and spoke confidently.

"Like I said earlier, we follow that guy." Hellboy said before sloshing through the sewer yuck after the group of four red imps, his tail swinging high behind him. Demina followed suit, excitedly flexing her fingers. Through all the colorful scents of the sewers, the smell of an imminent fight was potent.

"Ver' well, you' royal assness." Demina said teasingly. Hellboy cast an annoyed glare over his shoulder at her and led the way after the four troublesome imps.

-

--

-

Lame cliffie! What's going on in the sewers beneath Fairfield? What is this sacrifice the imps mentioned? Will the little doggie be alright? And will Demina finally be able to get along with Hellboy on this mission? Tune in next time to find out! (lol, I feel like that cheesy announcer guy from _The Powerpuff Girls_.)

--

I just kinda cranked this out a couple days after posting chapter four. I wanted to wait until Saturday or Sunday to post it, just in case I came up with anything else to add, but only a little bit came. (shrugs) Oh well, I'm happy with it how it is now.

The more reviews I get, the quicker I will write! (wink, wink, nudge, nudge, hint, hint) Review already!

Ja ne, minna!


	6. Kitchens are Neutral Territory

Rainy Days – A Hellboy fanfic

And the ball just keeps on rolling.

---

Sorry for the long delay, I have been very uninspired lately. I started typing this chapter right after I finished the last one, but I just couldn't get around to finishing it for just about three or so weeks...ngh. I have been trying to focus on it, but midterms came up, then events, then Halloween (_nobody_ here works on Halloween), essays, homework, mandatory class participation things...and now I am sitting in bed with a minor head cold as I finish the chapter and submit it...blegh.

On a lighter note, I was adorable and scary as hell on Halloween, I did next to nothing that Saturday, and I got a dozen poppy seed muffins in the mail! Daddy is so nice! I love care packages...

Other than that, the past week has been stress, stress, stress: deciding on classes for the spring semester, tests, preparing for research papers, making craft projects as belated birthday gifts for friends, all sorts of shit. Please enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **_**Hellboy**_** related, as far as copyrights go, but I do own Demina, the plot, and the story are mine.  
**

**Warning: Blood, violence, fighting and swearing. :D (I have a lot of cursing in this story, don't I?)**

-

---

-

"Is everything ready?" One red imp, dressed in a blue-black cape asked another.

"Yes. Let the ritual begin." The sixth of the four imps, and the largest, said as he grabbed a gnarled and rusted old knife from atop a table. Hellboy and Demina watched warily from deep inside one of the sewer tunnels that led to the convergence where six imps total were meeting. Demina held her pistol and gripped the handle of it tightly as she waited for her companion's signal. Hellboy, meanwhile, was watching the imps with a calm eye as his miniature cannon of a gun rested heavily in his left hand. The two watched anxiously as the imp with the knife stepped up a small staircase spiraling around a ten-foot-tall monolith with a sturdy platform at the very top. The five other imps watched from five different points around the monolith, the one with the cape now cradling the puppy in his spindly limbs.

"Oh mighty Blethdgal! Lord of imp and darkest kind! Hear our prayers and taste our blood sacrifice!" The large imp then made a long slice along the inside of his left arm, leaving a gash that oozed blue-colored blood. Demina winced when she saw him make the motion and Hellboy silently questioned who this Blethdgal was. The four imps Hellboy and Demina followed then fell to their knees, their hands on their heads and sharp, dagger-like nails digging into their scalps.

"Yo! Ass!" Demina whispered to Hellboy, causing him to turn around and face her, "Why the bloody 'ell are we still standing 'ere?"

"Because," Hellboy hissed, "we need to find a decent opening to stop them." Demina just glared at him and quietly moved forward to see the gruesome ritual. The imps were now speaking a guttural, indecipherable tongue as their scalps bled blue and blue-green colors. The imp in the black cape carried the dog above his bowed head as he ascended the stairs to join the largest imp on the monolith. When this happened, Hellboy gave the signal and both the BPRD agents hurried forward, Hellboy firing a shot that destroyed three steps of the staircase ahead of the imp in the black cloak and Demina firing off a shot into the skull of an imp; it died instantly.

"No! What are you doing?!" The imp on the top of the monolith demanded, waving his bloodied knife like a madman.

"We didn't get an invitation to your little party. D over there is a little pissed." Hellboy answered, gesturing towards Demina as she fired off two more shots, one into each skull of two of the worshippers.

"Fools! Do not think the people of Blethdgal have not prepared for battle!" The biggest imp said as he waved the knife in a certain gesture. An instant later, twenty other imps showed up, all bearing some kind of armor, sharp, nasty-looking blades and a set of sharpened claws and teeth. Hellboy immediately took a head count and Demina growled angrily before firing a shot into the last of the worshippers and sheathing her gun into its holster.

"I fin'ly get ta 'ave some fun..." Demina said with a grin. She clenched her fists tight and a surge of electricity went into her hands, coming out as long, arching branches of white lightning. Hellboy took his chance to reach up and grab the imp in the black cloak from the staircase; a stature of seven feet and a higher reach made it almost too easy. He carefully plucked the puppy from the imps grasp and tucked it into one of his inner coat pockets before making short work of the caped imp.

"Now to deal with the ringleader." Hellboy said as he easily stepped onto the fourth step and lifted himself high enough to grab at whom he assumed to be the leader at the top of the monolith. He reached out his right hand and grabbed the imp by its twig-like waist before setting his bulk back down on the more solid floor of the tunnel.

"Let go, you fiend!" The imp demanded as he made slashes at Hellboy's hand; the most he did was shave off chips of the boulder-like appendage.

"'Ellboy! Three imps a' six o' clock!" Demina shouted as she shot off bolts of lightning at the armored imps, their metal garments making excellent conductors for Demina's electricity. Hellboy whirled to his right, spinning fast and hard enough to slam his massive right hand, and the imp in its clutches, into the three armored imps; they fell hard to the ground, one landing on its sword. As Demina fired bolt after bolt at the imps, she noticed one imp was not quite dead: the one in the black cape was staggering, his partially caved head bleeding profusely, and he wielded what looked to be an old revolver. It aimed and fired its shot in Hellboy's direction; the bullet missed and accidentally landed in the leg of one of the armored imps. Demina shocked him and he crumbled to the floor with a violent shudder, now dead amongst his comrades.

"Nice shot." Hellboy said before pulling out his giant pistol and firing into a mass of the imps which exploded with an array of flailing limbs and pieces of bodies. He also swung his fist like a hammer, the lead imp still trapped in the demon's grip, into the imps that dared approach him for a close attack. The numbers waned as more of the imps fell either to a massive bullet, a shot of white lightning, or a giant red fist. When only six were left, the imps regrouped and started to quickly strategize some sort of plan.

"Let me go, you heathen! You have ruined the ritual! Now lord Blethdgal will be after your blood!" the leader cried out as he tiredly continued fighting Hellboy's fist.

"I think I can handle him." Hellboy answered, not even looking at the imp king. He set his gun in its holster and flexed his left fist; he was now out of bullets, couldn't reload with only one hand, and couldn't hold the imp leader alive in his left fist without being scratched up. Hellboy had a tough hide, he knew, but he never did like it when monsters decided to chew and claw him to bits.

"Get them you fools!" The leader shouted as more and more imps poured in from the various tunnels and pipe ways. Hellboy and Demina were soon swarmed by imps of all sizes, a dark red coat of scraggly limbs, claws, and shrieks covered Hellboy as Demina resorted to her knives and electricity. The large demon hissed as twenty or so clawed hands and feet dug through his trench coat into his skin. As he swung his right fist and twisted each and every which way, he plucked and crushed several of the imps, the leader included. He heard Demina shout and the loud clap of thunder a moment after.

"Gah! Muthuh fuckuh, that 'urts!" Demina cursed as she let out bolt after bolt of lightning at the imps. One of the armored imps with a blade had managed to make a long, neat slice along Demina's upper arm; it was dead before it could do any more. The gash bled heavily before Demina put her right hand to it and cauterized the wound with her electricity. She hissed in pain and more imps pounced, determined to get revenge for their fallen leader; she sent out a heavy wave of electricity and either paralyzed or killed the imps in midair and in the sludge. Hellboy batted away and flung several imps into the concrete walls of the sewer tunnel convergence as a few of the deeper cuts bled slightly; nothing that wouldn't heal before bedtime.

"D! You got any flash grenades?" Hellboy asked as he swung his fist into a small cluster of imps. Demina quickly hopped back and ascended six steps up the monolith before checking her pouches; she grinned when she found them.

"Way ahead o' ya!" Demina said as she zapped several imps back and pulled the pins on the grenades before tossing them into the fray. "Covuh ya face!" Demina shouted before shutting her eyes tight and pulling her arms over her face' Hellboy did the same. A moment later, a loud ringing resounded in everyone's ears and the bright light had blinded just about all the imps, causing them to screech in pain; their eyes were extremely light-sensitive. Hellboy and Demina uncovered their eyes and resumed the battle, beating, slicing up, and shooting down imps at every turn. Demina and Hellboy were not without resistance, though, as the blinded resorted to what remained of their senses to attack the BPRD agents or each other by mistake. The massacre ended when the last imp standing took his own life with his knife blade.

"Well...tha' was a fine kettle o' fish." Demina sighed tiredly and braced her hands on her knees as she tried recovering her breath. Hellboy also tried recovering his breath and scanned the mounds of imp bodies around them; he was certain at least one or two had the sense to run away. He glanced at Demina as she stood and regarded what was visible of the slightly burned gash on her arm; he winced, it would hurt for several weeks.

"Well, that's that." Hellboy said as he rolled a body over with one of his hooves. It flopped over onto another corpse and lay there, its head beaten in by Hellboy's assault.

"Li'l brutal though innit?" Demina said as she moved her injured arm to work out the stings and study the damage; it'd sure as hell hurt in the morning. Then Demina studied the carnage and heaps of imp corpses around her; she grimaced and wrinkled her nose at the sight and turned to Hellboy. With a sneer she said, "Think you wen' a li'l too fah, dumbass?" Hellboy stared flatly at his teammate and his left eye twitched in slight irritation.

"Oh, shut up." Hellboy muttered before placing his right hand on Demina's shoulder and giving a good shove, knocking her flat into the sewer muck. He then started the trudge through the fluids back the way he and Demina had come in earlier, reporting what had happened to the attending BPRD agents on the surface.

"You muthuh-fucking, sonuva shit-faced, cock-sucking bitch!" Demina yelled before a cloak of blue-white electric charge covered her entire frame. Arcs of lightning spanned the open space and lashed out in Hellboy's direction.

"Oh crap..." Hellboy muttered before running down the tunnel to try and escape the anger-charged bolts of electricity writhing wildly behind him.

---!---

"This is _much_ bettuh than the retch'd sewers. I can' believe tha' bastard 'ellboy pushed me into that filth..." Demina muttered as she lay in the bathtub in her private bathroom. Her main room door was locked tight and so was her bathroom door. The tub was filled to the brim with lavender-scented bubbles, mainly because Demina's post-sewer-mission shower wasn't relaxing enough. She was already clean and rid of the muck, but to Demina, it felt good to be lazy after having to do something as tiring as a mission with a certain _somebody_ she didn't care for. So relaxing was this bath that Demina started humming the latest French pop song she'd caught on to.

"Talking to yourself in there?" Hellboy said loudly. The two doors may have either been enough to shut out Hellboy's barrage on the main room door, but the voice that grinded Demina's gears rang loud and snapped her out of her relaxing reverie and causing her to abruptly shut off the song in her head.

"Fuck off!! Lea'me alone you git!" Demina shouted, louder than Hellboy so he would hear.

"Manning's orders: he wants those papers of yours asap! You also have to write up a report of the mission for Kate." Hellboy elaborated as Demina heard the wooden door groan in protest as the red man leaned against the wooden portal.

"To hell with 'em both! An' the same ta you! You push my fat ass into the sewuh's layuhs of liquid shit and you expect me to talk to you?! Lea'me in peace you big red fuckuh!!" Demina shouted angrily, so tempted to pitch her metal bat into the back of the red dome Hellboy called a skull. She heard the door groan in relief as Hellboy took his 300-pound-plus self off of the doorway.

"_Fine_. Annoying little bitch." Hellboy muttered, inaudible to Demina, but it made him feel better calling her that.

'_Of all the places ta be transferred, why 'ere? I mean, sure, Lizzy's 'ere and that's wonduhful, but the wimpy walking sushi bah and the giant red git are the most annoying little...what to call them? "Beings"?_' Demina thought as she sat deeper in the tub and blew frustrated bubbles from her now-submerged mouth and glared at a black housefly on the uniform white-cream tile of her bathroom. Her eyes twitched oh-so-slightly and a tiny lightning bolt struck the fly; it was dead before it could call for help and Demina smirked. Her smirk vanished a second later as she moved to make herself more comfortable in the lukewarm tub water; thoughts of her and Liz's earlier conversation returned to her mind. '_Pshh..."get to know him" she says, "that's how Hellboy makes a lot of his friends" she says. Bah._' Demina thought as she basked in the warm water and brought the French pop song "Mal Poli" back into her mind to calm herself down. (1)

Several songs later, Demina was effectively pickling herself in the bubbly and now cold water. She sighed as she rose and uncorked the base of the tub. She then started the shower and relished in the warm water washing away the soothing bubbles. Again her mind reverted to her and Liz's conversation; it was as if an annoying little niggle of her consciousness wanted her to actually get along with the poster boy of the BPRD. She frowned and shut off the shower before stepping out and quickly drying off her frame.

"If there's anything the slimy git du'nt need ta know, it's what 'appened to grampap." Demina muttered as she took another towel and vigorously rubbed her hair until it was only slightly moist. She then grabbed the comb on her bathroom counter and roughly sorted out her bicolored follicals so it looked decent enough.

A minute later, Demina was fully dressed in her only set of a matching bra and undies, a pair of black pajama pants, a black wife beater, and a pair of electric blue fuzzy socks to keep her feet warm. Demina sat in front of her computer and switched the machine on, absently gnawing on a plastic mechanical pencil as the monitor and processing systems flickered to life. Demina opened her web browser when it all was loaded up and tapped into her Youtube account to listen to her favorite songs as she typed up her report. She hummed along with an English version of "Dragostea Din Tea (Numa Numa)" as she clicked away on the writing program and quickly produced a report to turn in to Dr. Kate Corrigan the next chance she got. She left her playlist going as she started leafing through Manning's required papers to see what was and wasn't necessary.

After most of an hour, Demina had finished most of the papers, but got stuck on when she needed to fill in her social security number. It took next to ten minutes to find the paper where she had remembered what it was and then another twenty minutes to reorganize everything to find the paper she needed. Sighing in exasperation, she finally finished the papers and glanced at the clock: it was 9:34 pm.

"Too late ta turn in either report and I don' feel like going anywhere but the kitchen." As if on cue, her stomach let out a mighty growl and her throat suddenly felt quite parched. A late dinner was in order and Demina was never one to disagree with the possibility of food. Donning a red and black Daft Punk hoodie, Demina stepped out of her room and shuffled down the hall of the living quarters of the BPRD towards the kitchen. Liz's room was silent and abandoned, she was probably burning the vampire to death, and Abe's room was the same, not that Demina cared. She quickly zipped past Hellboy's room were very loud oldies were playing from a stereo or music playing system of some sort; Demina had no clue. When she found herself in the kitchen, the lights were off and through the darkness she could only make vague shapes of whatever was actually in the living quarter's kitchen.

"Easy enough to solve." Demina said as she lifted her hand and sent a branch of electricity to it. The bright electric light arced and danced over and around her fingers, creating a slight flicker of light in the room, just enough to see by. She casually hummed a tune and mentally berated herself for forgetting the lyrics of the song as she opened the refrigerator and extinguished the light she provided. After browsing the contents of the fridge (a half-eaten ham wrapped in cellophane, a plastic air-tight see-through food bin filled with what Demina saw as century eggs, and a slightly mold sandwich being a few) and found the can of root beer to be most appetizing; her stomach forgot its hunger when she saw the moldy sandwich in the back corner. Demina casually cracked the soda can open and let the refrigerator door close heavily, leaving the electric female in total dark.

Demina enjoyed the dark as she sat on the tiled countertop and sipped at the cold root beer. She jumped when the door suddenly opened and glared when she recognized the silhouette of her red-skinned nemesis. The door shut behind him and she heard the clip-clop of hooves on tile in the dark fog around her. Silently, she slipped off the counter and tip-toed over to where the exit was supposed to be. She had only barely ducked behind another counter when Hellboy opened the refrigerator door and sent a blinding glow into the kitchen.

"Aw crap. I told Liz she had to finish that sandwich yesterday." Hellboy muttered as he reached into fridge and grabbed the sandwich by its plate before setting it on the counter behind him and returning to peruse the contents of the kitchen commodity. Demina quietly moved, in a crouched position, around a table and silently moved towards the exit when the source of light suddenly went out and she was momentarily blinded from being exposed to light and then struck back into pitch black. She sat there frustrated and silently wishing the root beer in her hand didn't make so much noise as it fizzled quietly and as Hellboy hummed a tune to himself. The sudden baritone tune caught Demina's attention: it was Tom Waits' "Who Are you?" the only Tom Waits song, out of the twenty she'd heard, she knew by heart.

'_Only good thing 'bout the git is 'is taste in music._' Demina mused as she heard Hellboy's hooves click against the tile and then abruptly stop; he even stopped humming. Demina vaguely remembered Hellboy saying he had very good eyesight, even in the darkest of places, right before they went down into the sewers earlier that day.

"You mind telling me why you're sitting on the kitchen floor in the dark?" Hellboy asked. Demina frowned and turned her head in Hellboy's general direction; she could barely make out his silhouette in the dark.

"Wha' I do is my business. Why I do it is even more my business." Demina said pointedly, but childishly. She took a sip of her root beer and turned back to staring in front of her.

"Okay..." Hellboy said slowly as he set his plate on the table and took a bite out of the ham sandwich he had made. Demina heard a chair groan in protest as Hellboy sat in it and quietly wondered how a sinple wooden chair could withstand Hellboy's massive poundage. After a moment of silence, Demina finally spoke up.

"Weren't you disgusted by the moldy sammich?" Demina asked before taking another sip of her quickly emptying can of root beer.

"Sammich? Oh yeah, Liz's ham and cheese from last week." Hellboy muttered, making Demina's eyes widen at how old the sandwich really was. "Nope. I deal with messier, older, grosser crap every time I go out on a mission, as you might've seen." Demina nodded and made a sound of understanding before the room was silent once more. Hellboy's sandwich quickly disappeared and he grabbed for a second which he'd placed on his plate while Demina pondered things. She swirled her hand in a circle, making the contents of the can swish and sizzle as the carbonation escaped, making the drink slightly flatter in taste. After Hellboy's fifth sandwich, the red man finally stood, much to the chair's relief, and went back to humming "Who Are You?" as he put his plate away. Demina sighed and stood before finishing off her drink and turning her hand into a light bulb to look for a trash bin. Upon spotting one, Demina threw the aluminum can in a graceful arc that landed squarely in the bin. "Nice shot." Hellboy said.

"Six years o' basketball 'll do that ta ya." Demina answered, turning towards the exit and opening the door wide and holding it open, letting enough light spill into the kitchen from the hallway long enough for Hellboy to find his way back to the door. As he walked by he glanced questioningly at Demina, causing her to turn away with a scowl. "Just because I'm being nice now dun' mean it'll 'appen again."

"I'll count my blessings." Hellboy said with a chuckle. He opened the door to his room and just before he closed it, Demina spoke loud enough so only he could here.

"Shit-eatin' dick face..."

"I heard that, you little bitch!" Hellboy responded, opening his door to send Demina a glare.

"Bite me, ya fuckin' git!" Demina said before running down the hall into her own room. For some reason, Demina found this to be a very uncomfortable situation for her: she may have become friends with the red demon in that dark and very quiet room.

-

---

-

(1) "Mal Poli" by Yelle is actually a very good and very addicting French pop song; look it up on Youtube or IMEEM.

---

Huh...two missions, in mucky places, and Demina cussing her brains out at Hellboy...I'd say I'm keeping with the plot! :) Lol for sewer diving! I think it's absolutely disgusting and so does Demina.

I know, I know. The whole "kitchen in the dark" thing has already been used in more than one _Hellboy_ fanfic, but I needed something and I have been very uninspired for a while. Gimme a break.

Review please! I have only received three reviews! _**THREE**_.

---

Ja ne, minna!


	7. A Day in the Office

Rainy Days – A Hellboy fanfic

My art teacher is a Hellboy fan. How cool is that?

---

Oh. My. Gawsh. People are actually adding this story to their alerts! I must write more!

"Tro. Moore" (here on FF), thanks to your review, this chapter was written up at lightning speed! But...writer's block set in after I finished typing in all the dialogue (my process: dialogue first, story body second, editing as I go). Sorry it was a little late, but it's up now! This one's for you, Tro. Moore! (Sorry it's a bit short.)

**Disclaimer: All things **_**Hellboy**_** are copyright to the Hellboy Team. Everything else in this story is mine. M-I-N-E. MINE.**

**Warning: Cursing and stuff.**

-

---

-

"'Ere ya go, the papers you wanted me ta fill out." Demina said as her manila file and all of its contents landed on Tom Manning's desk with a heavy _whumph_. She stuffed her left hand into her pants pocket while her right cradled a refined and polished report. Manning quickly browsed the folder for all the appropriate papers, just as Demina had done the night before; everything was in order and Manning nodded in recognition of it.

"Ah, yes. Thanks." Manning said distractedly, "By the way, whatever happened to the missing dog?" He asked as Demina was turning to walk back out of the cozy office.

"No clue." Demina answered with a shrug, "It musta done the smart thing and run away while the imps were distracted." After the mission was finished, Demina and Hellboy split up to look for the pup in the tunnels while agents above ground conducted a separate search for the puppy; no leads have been found since the battle with the imps.

"Well then, I will notify the owners." Manning said as he took the manila and spun lazily in his office chair towards a filing cabinet behind his desk.

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna 'ave Spot get got by the wrong people." Demina said, recalling the many animal movies that featured animals going to the pound and never coming out. "Smell ya latuh, I gotta go find Corrigan." Demina said dismissively as she waved the report and grabbed hold of the door handle.

"Hold your horses, I need you to deliver this paper." Manning said just as Demina turned the knob. He held out a paper typed in a fancy font, waiting for Demina to grab it.

'_Damn. I'll 'ave ta be quicker next time._' Demina thought before taking her hand off the handle and walking back towards Manning. She took the paper with her left hand and roughly glanced over the top part of the letter, "...yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah..."to Hellboy"? Do I _look_ like a postwoman to you?" Demina asked angrily as she shook the paper at Manning. He was looking for a place to put Demina's file and spoke dismissively to her.

"No, but go anyway. Abe's still away and so is Liz, Kate's busy and won't be able to deliver it, and me? I'm up to my ears in paperwork, reports, and all sorts of weird shit." Manning finished by shutting the cabinet drawer, whirling around in his seat, and throwing his arms open, indicating the immense backup of paperwork on and around his desk.

"Sounds rough." Demina muttered, folding the paper neatly and slipping it into her right hand with the report for Kate. "Well, I'm off." She said as she pushed open the door and stepped out, letting it shut heavily and loudly behind her. Demina, having had trouble finding a Dr. Kate Corrigan's office, paused at a door with a piece of paper taped to it. On the paper it read: "Dr. Katherine Corrigan: Paranormal Researcher and Historian" and under the neat type font was a neater, more legible form of chicken scratch: "Knock loudly"

Shrugging, Demina did just that and heard several crashes and a feminine voice within call out: "Come in!" Again, Demina obliged and glanced around the cluttered office: papers and artifacts were in boxes, piled, and strew around haphazardly in the tiny space. Demina imagined there was a desk, a chair, and even a computer somewhere in the room, but didn't want to enter in fear of messing everything up; she decided to call out to find Kate's attention.

"Corrigan? You in 'ere?" Demina asked mockingly. Suddenly, a yellow bob of hair popped up behind a stack of papers and the owner of that hair turned to face Demina and smiled sheepishly; it was Corrigan, Demina recognized her from meeting her once at a conference in England. Grinning back, Demina waved her report in Kate's sight. "Ready for anothuh report?"

"Aw jeeze...alright, come in. Hand it over." Kate said tiredly as she held out her hand.

"You make it seem like it's work." Demina laughed as she carefully walked over towards Kate and handed over the mission report.

"Well, gee, I wonder why?" Kate said, a bit frustrated, "Sorry. I had a rough night. Being new here makes it difficult to adapt to the paperwork." The blonde female disappeared from sight as she filed the report away into a certain folder.

"Oh ya, I understand. I only got 'ere less than a week ago and all sorts o' shit 'as already 'appened." Demina said in understanding, shaking her head sadly.

"You must be the transfer from England. 'Daphne Wilson' was it? I remember you from when you were only knee-high!" Kate said with a laugh as she reappeared into view and continued taking papers from one pile and either setting it into a file or placing it on top of an already tall mound of paperwork.

"It's Demina." the electrokinetic corrected, "But yeah, good ta see ya again Corrigan." Demina said, a smug grin on her face.

"Funny, you seem just as nice as the last time I met you. From what Hellboy told me, you were supposed to have a real attitude." Kate said as she laughed; Demina kept quiet, the grin falling from her face. After a moment of no response, Kate turned to Demina with a questioning look. "Daphne?"

"That bastard..." Demina muttered, clenching her fists and scrunching Hellboy's letter into a severely wrinkled sheet of paper, "Gossiping behind m'back, is 'e? I'll show 'im." Demina said, determined for revenge on the minor offence to her reputation, and turned towards the exit. She stomped to the door and pushed the door open before slamming it shut behind her. Several papers fell from their perch and Kate scrambled to try and keep them in place. She hurried towards the door and swung it open before stepping out to see Demina hurrying down the hall.

"If you're going to find Hellboy, can you tell him I need that report _before_ the end of today?" Kate called after Demina. The electro kinetic waved her left hand and signaled an "okay" before continuing to hurry down the hall.

"Whatever. I gotta go electrocute the big red monkey." Demina muttered as she disappeared around a corner down the hall.

"Hmm...I have a bad feeling about where this might be going..." Kate muttered before shutting her door and looking around her cluttered office. '_Leave it alone, Kate. Leave it alone. You have enough to worry about._' As if on cue, a whole stack of papers fell, causing Kate to shout out a few obscenities before picking up pieces of paper from the floor.

---!---

"You, any clue where the big red monkey is?" Demina asked a passing agent as she hurried down the hall. The black-haired young man paused to think and answered.

"Hellboy? I saw him in the cafeteria a little while ago." He answered. Demina quickly turned and moved down the hallway to find the cafeteria. The young man, angry at Demina's rudeness angrily muttered a "you're welcome" and continued on his way.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Hellboy was sharing a meal and conversation with one of the most experienced senior BPRD agents, one he'd known since his twentieth birthday: Benjamin "Benny" McGee (1). The two were chatting it up about their latest missions; Benny had already finished his story and Hellboy was just getting to the part where he and Demina had interrupted the imp ritual.

"So I says to ugly, I says-" Hellboy starts, before a door is slammed open and a certain female voice blares into the room full of BPRD agents and researchers.

"Hey, fatass!!" Demina shouted as she stomped towards Hellboy, fists clenched.

"Uh oh! Looks like somebody's mad at you." Benny said as he pointed to the door.

"Aw, crap...whadda ya want, D? I'm in the middle of a conversation." Hellboy said tiredly as he turned to face Demina. Benny just waved and smiled.

"You're about ta be in th' middle o' paperwork." Demina retorted, sticking an index finger in Hellboy's face and completely ignoring Benny's presence. "Corrigan wants your report on the last mission, asap."

"Crap...I told her it was the next thing on my list." Hellboy complained, moving Demina's finger away from him.

"After doing what? 'Aving lunch with this bastard-" Demina started, waving her free hand in Benny's direction.

"Hey!" Benny shouted irritably.

"Shu' it you!" Demina glared at Benny, putting him back in his seat and quickly shutting him up. "So after 'aving lunch with this turd, reorganizin' all the ol' shit in ya room, feedin' the thirty cats ya got, and doing whatever the fuck else, _then_ you plan on startin' that report?" Demina listed off, sounding like a scolding mother. Hellboy responded by pursing his lips, leaning back in his chair and looking off in another direction, just like a child being scolded for something they shouldn't have done. "Asap means asap. Mine was done in only five minutes, and five minutes ain't all that much time. And before I forget, you 'ave a letter, Mr. Popularity." Demina said calmly, handing Hellboy the badly crinkled paper.

"Now who's the mailperson?" The red man said smartly as he grabbed the paper.

"Fuck off!" Demina spat. She then turned to stomp out of the cafeteria, almost every set of eyes in the room watching the exchange.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Benny asked Hellboy in a hushed whisper.

"Demina the electric brat." Hellboy whispered back.

"You mean the trans-" Benny started before a bright white light flashed and momentarily blinded him.

"AN' QUIT TALKIN' 'BOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK!!!" Demina screamed, unleashing a bright bolt of lightning to strike Hellboy and send him tumbling into the next four tables. The red man groaned in pain as Demina finally left the room and hobbled back over to Benny.

"The transfer from England?" Benny continued, a brow raised at the realization of Demina's power.

"That'd be her..." Hellboy said as he started moving towards the exit and hissed in pain at the brilliantly angry burn on his arms and torso. "Crap...she got me real bad that time."

"I can smell the burns." Benny said after taking a whiff of burning and singed flesh.

"Well, I'm off to the med wing with my fan mail." Hellboy said as he waved the letter one swing. He froze and cringed at the painful jolt that ran through his upper arm and shoulder. He then gently moved his arm into a comfortable position and muttered as he approached the exit, "Aw, crap that stings...D's got some anger issues to work out..."

"Have fun!" Benny said as he waved his old friend farewell, "Maybe I'll hear the rest of the story next time Demina shocks your ass!"

"Stick a fork in a socket, Ben!" Hellboy retorted, pushing open the exit and hurrying to the medical wing for some aloe vera. He heard Ben and a bunch of the other agents laugh in the dining hall as he walked away and sighed; it's take a while for Hellboy to live this embarrassing event down.

-

---

-

(1) Benjamin "Benny" McGee – a fake agent I just came up with. No history in the Hellboyverse, whatsoever.

**---**

**CAUTION! SPOILERS AND EXPLANATIONS AHEAD! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE COMICS AND WISH TO FIND OUT HELLBOY HISTORY BY YOURSELF, IGNORE THE NEXT PARAGRAPH AND JUST FOLLOW THE STORYLINE. IF YOU ALREADY KNOW HELLBOY HISTORY AND WANT AN EXPLANATION, OR YOU ARE JUST LAZY AND/OR JUST LIKE READING UPDATES THAT TELL YOU THINGS RELEVENT TO THIS STORY, READ ON.**

---

Sorry about Kate and her situation; she doesn't become an integral part of the BPRD system until late May of 1994, but there is textual evidence of Kate asking for several interviews with Hellboy for a while before this story ("Rainy Days") began. Kate also does not become the assistant director of field operations until June of 1999. I thought it'd be easier for Kate to make these interviews if she was permitted to live in the BPRD base with Hellboy and all of his fun friends, so I bent the laws of time and space for convenience.

Also, Johann does not appear on the BPRD radar until 2002 and Roger until March of 1997. Most likely, I will end up bending the rules to make these characters fit in my storyline so it doesn't drag on for years and years in storybook land. Another thing, Zyne, Kroenen, though an amazingly portrayed character in the first live action _Hellboy_ movie, may or may not appear. There is not much comic book material to go off of (in my collection, anyway) about Kroenen from the comics. He, Rasputin (depending) and Ilsa may be the few from the live action awesome to make their way into my story.

Thank you for reading and have a nice day.

---

**END OF SPOILERS.**

---

Please leave a review and tune in next time!

Ja ne, minna!


End file.
